Evelynn Reynolds
by Lillyeve
Summary: Evelynn Reynolds is the child of Emily Prentiss and Ian Doyle, but he died before he could find out about her. Emily gave her daughter up to be raised in safety away from her mother's job. Present day, 15 year old Evelynn runs away to America to live with Emily. This is their story. I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT EVELYNN
1. Chapter 1

One

As Big Ben struck three am, fifteen-year-old Evelynn pulled on her padded winter coat and wheeled her small suitcase along with her backpack on her shoulder, down the hall to the front door. Stopping only to pull on her ankle boots and to set a note in the key dish. Pocketing her phone, Evelynn slipped into the empty London street. Once she pulled her case outside, she closed the door and locked the door, posting her keys through the letterbox.

She walked down the road and signalled a taxi, the Black cab stopped and she got inside, pulling her case with her.

"Where to?" the roughly spoken driver asked

"Heathrow, Terminal three, please," she replied

Not asking question, the driver set off into the night, Evelynn wasn't running because things were bad at home, she loved he adoptive parents; Claudia and John, but she longed to be with her mother in Virginia. Evelynn was in an open adoption which meant she knew and was in regular contact with her mother. However, she never knew her father, she was born after her mother was removed from a mission, which she got too close to one Ian Doyle.

"Things bad at home?" He questioned the teen.

"No, I'm visiting family,"

Nothing more was said between the two, Evelynn played with her silver heart locket, her beloved mother had given to her for her tenth birthday. Evelynn had every right to be angry at her mother for giving her up but she adored her mother. She looked like her mother, did Evelynn, except she had blue eyes like her father but she could still pull off a successful puppy dog face.

It was during her mother's visit last Christmas that Evelynn decided she wanted to live with her mother, permanently. She felt empty being so far away from Emily. Not only was Emily her mother, she was also Evelynn's best friend and she could talk to her about literally anything. The only thing was, Emily had no idea that her good-as-gold daughter had spent most of her college savings on a one- way ticket to Virginia.

Evelynn must have fallen asleep because she found herself being shaken awake by the driver. After quickly rubbing her eyes, Evelynn got out of the car with her bags and paid the driver before walking into her terminal to check in. She handed over her passport and because her suitcase was small enough, she didn't need to check it into the hold as it could fit above her head.

Evelynn had just sat down at her gate when her adoptive mother, Claudia rang. Rolling her eyes, Evelynn reluctantly answered.

"Hi Claudia," She spoke

"Hi Claudia?! I wake up to find your bed empty and half your clothes missing, a note saying you're going to Emily in the middle of the night and you say hi?! What are you thinking!?" Claudia freaked out. She was good at that.

"I'm thinking, I want to go to my mother," Evelynn retorted

"Sweetie, we've been over this, your mother's job isn't ideal for children, that's why she gave you to us,"

"She did it to protect me," Evelynn hated hearing someone badmouth her mother.

"Protect you from her job, look, stay there, John will come and get you," Claudia pleaded

"No, I'm going to my mother and that's it," Evelynn ended the call.

She was going to her mother and that was that. John often stated she got her stubbornness from Emily, it was a trait that got her into trouble on more than one occasion.

Soon enough, Evelynn was on her flight, taking off. Soaring higher and higher into the sky. All while the sun was rising. The butterflies that had hatched when she left home in the taxi, were doing a salsa in her stomach the closer she was getting to her mother. Evelynn put on her headphones and tried to get some sleep.

After what seemed only minutes, Evelynn was woken by a steward to see if she wanted something to eat. Evelynn graciously accepted a rolled up pizza slice and a bottle of water.

"It's extremely important to stay hydrated when flying," Evelynn recalled her science teacher saying a few months ago.

She ate her food and fell back to sleep, Evelynn could hear her mother's voice from so far away, she was desperate to be in Emily's arms and to bury her face in her mother's dark hair.

The next time Evelynn woke, was when the plane touched down at the airport. She gathered her things and left the plane. Evelynn cleared Immigration and walked into the cab station. She got into an empty car and gave the cabbie the address of the BAU. Before he could question her why, Evelynn was asleep.

Unknown to her, Emily rang, after being called during a case by John to tell her what had happened. Blissfully unaware of the busy streets around her, Evelynn slept peacefully. But all too soon she was woken by the cabbie.

After paying, Evelynn sat on a bench trying to gather herself before going inside. Deciding that stalling wasn't going to help, Evelynn walked inside and into one SSA Jennifer Jareau. Stumbling backwards and just managing to balance herself.

"I am so sorry," Evelynn spoke

"It's ok, can I help you?" JJ asked

"I'm here to see Agent Prentiss,"

"Come with me, who is asking?"

"Evelynn Reynolds,"

JJ nodded and led Evelynn up to the office and up the catwalk, stopping outside of Emily's office.

"Wait in here and I'll get her,"

Evelynn stepped inside and looked around her mother's office, it was neat and clean, 'Just like Emily' she thought.

JJ walked into the roundtable room and pulled Emily to one side.

"What is it JJ?" Emily asked

"An Evelynn Reynolds is here to see you, she's in your office," JJ answered

Turning her attention briefly to her team, Emily got their attention.

"You'll need to start without me, something's come up,"

The team nodded and Emily left the room, walking along the catwalk and into her office.

"Evelynn!" Emily exclaimed closing her door and blinds.

"Hi mom,"


	2. Chapter 2

Two

Emily looked her daughter up and down, yeah sure she was annoyed that Evelynn had basically ran away from home but she was right there, in front of her. Evelynn could have gone anywhere in the World but she went to Virginia to her. This choked Emily up, but then again, why wouldn't it?

Emily enveloped her not so little girl in her arms and held her close. Emily's smile brightened more as she felt Evelynn cuddle her head into her mother.

"As amazing as it is that you're here, do you want to tell me why John called me panicking when Claudia found your bed empty?"

"Saying no won't get me out of this will it?" Evelynn asked

"Nope," Emily stated as she gently nudged Evelynn into a chair.

"I was tired of people saying you gave me up because your job isn't a good one to be in when you have children and seeing other girls with their moms made me miss you more," Evelynn admitted sadly, refusing to meet her mother's eyes.

"Evelynn…" Emily began as she knelt down to Evelynn's level.

"I just want to be with you,"

Emily kissed her head and wrapped her arms around Evelynn, silently relived that she could now come clean to her team about her baby and keep her there, where they both needed to be.

Meanwhile, in the Roundtable room, JJ was trying to place where she had seen those eyes before.

"Penelope can you look up an Evelynn Reynolds, I'd say around 15 years ago in England,"

"I'd need more than that sugar," Penelope replied.

JJ cursed under her breath as Spencer came in with coffee, deliberately passing Emily's office to see what he could see inside.

"Whose Emily got in the office?" He asked

"An Evelynn Reynolds," Penelope explained as Spencer sat beside JJ.

Knowing her team would start to get curious, Emily released her hold of Evelynn and stood up. Evelynn tucked her raven hair behind her ears and bit her lip.

"Well, there is no use in me sending you home, so let's get you introduced to my team," Emily smiled.

"The team that you said is like a family?"

"The very same," Emily smiled as Evelynn set her backpack on top of her suitcase.

Emily put an arm around her and they walked from the office, they walked along the catwalk and into the RoundTable room where seven pairs of eyes were on them instantly. Being made nervous by this, Evelynn stood closer to her mother trying to shield herself from so many eyes that she was going to meet in less than thirty seconds.

"Everyone I would like to introduce you to Evelynn," Emily stood aside from her daughter slightly and it was Matt who spoke up first.

"Is she family? You can see you both are related,"

Evelynn bit her lip, this was the part she dreaded. She knew who her father was and what happened between both he and her mother. She also knew what pain her father had caused her mother and her team, this could not end well surely.

"This is where I come clean, when I was under cover working with Ian Doyle, I got close to him as most of you know but when I was removed from his villa, I found out, that had taken more than just memories away with me," Emily began

The room was silent and you could almost hear the cogs in Spencer's head ticking trying to put two and two together.

"After a week or two of thinking I had a bad stomach flu, I went to the doctor and fund out that I was actually five weeks pregnant with Evelynn,"

Gasps and other comments whispered around the room which made Evelynn's heart race. This was it, make or break. She could handle the break in all honesty but the make was what was scaring her. They all knew what her father was and they could accept her as their own. Make her feel like she belonged there. As part of their family.

"So, Ian Doyle is her father?" Spencer asked first

Emily nodded "I moved to Russia where I changed my name and stayed until she was six months old, I then put her up for an open adoption and made sure I knew the parents who were going to take her, John and Claudia were my safest bet, I knew them from years before at college and they both moved to Paris so I knew that they would be impossible to find and Evelynn could grow up away from all of the chaos,"

"Does she know about Declan?" JJ asked

"I know about all of it, my dad, my brother, what my dad did to you all as well as my mom, she never kept anything from me," Evelynn piped up.

"I went to her as much as I could and when I had to go into hiding, John and Claudia followed with her so I could still be close to her, then when I moved to London, I had Evelynn with me at the weekends,"

"But why only tell us now?" Spencer asked, more confused than angry.

"I had to keep her safe and by the time Ian was gone, Evelynn was well adjusted, she had friends and was doing amazing in school, I didn't want to mess things up again for her or for you guys, you all had been through so much already without me adding that on to it," Emily took a breath and looked at her team.

"She did it to keep me safe but then I decided that I wanted to live here with her instead of with my adopted parents in England, please don't hate my mom for trying to protect me,"

This time it was Garcia who spoke aloud as she approached the young teen.

"Oh sweetie, we don't hate your mom, she would die literally to keep the ones she loves safe, she very nearly did too,"

"Does this mean I can stay?" Evelynn looked at her mother's team and then her mother, who simply nodded.

"I know this will take a while to sink in and I also know that not everyone will be thrilled about this but this is the last secret I have kept from you all, but I hope you can understand why I did it," Emily spoke softly.

JJ stepped forward and embraced her boss tightly as the team gathered around Evelynn to introduce themselves to her.

"She really looks like you Em," JJ said smiling watching the team "But her eyes, their…"

"Ian's I know, part of me wishes he could have met her and be in her life but her safety meant more than playing happy families with a family annihilator,"

"And Declan? Does he know?"

"Not yet, but when the time is right, I will get them both together and explain everything,"

JJ nodded as they joined in with their team.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

Hello readers! Thank you so much for your reviews! It means a lot. As to the reader who pointed out the document side of a minor travelling alone, I tend to skip over minor details because sometimes I ramble on about things too much and people get bored. But thank you for bringing it up. As for your question about Evelynn possibly helping on cases, as of this moment in time I highly doubt she will be. I don't have any pre made plans for this story yet, I just write chapters as they come into my head. But thank you for your feedback.

And enough of me rambling! On with chapter three!

After the introductions were made, Evelynn turned to her mother looking tired. Jet lag was kicking in. Knowing her daughter would soon crash from exhaustion, Emily excused herself and Evelynn to take her to Emily's apartment. Picking up her backpack, Evelynn wheeled her suitcase out to the BAU parking lot to her mother's car. Emily opened the trunk and set Evelynn's case inside while her tired fifteen-year-old climbed in the passenger seat. Smiling to herself, Emily knew that no matter how old her daughter would get, she would always turn into a snuggle bug when she was tired beyond normal for her. Emily climbed in the driver's seat and began the drive home.

"So, food then sleep or sleep then food?" Emily asked as they stopped at a red light

"Sleep first,"

Emily knew that would be the answer but she wanted to check just in case. After a brief stop at Starbucks, they arrived at Emily's house. It was small and in a yep you guessed it, a cute and cosy Cul-De-Sac. Right in the middle of it, with two bigger houses on either side. Evelynn fell in love with the house at first sight, it had a front yard, if Evelynn was allowed to stay, she would ask her mother for a puppy for Christmas. And puppies need yards to run around in and this was perfect.

"It's beautiful,"

"Come see inside before you say that," Emily smiled and got out the car.

The two brunettes left the car and Emily unlocked her front gate, leading Evelynn along the cream paved path to a sleek black front door with a chrome door knock. Emily unlocked the front door and kicked off her work boots, setting them in a wicker basket that lived in a white cube system, coping her mother, Evelynn put her faux Ugg boots in the basket, closing the front door behind her. Emily led Evelynn into the living room, the walls were two tone painted, colours of biscuit and mocha. A cream deep shag pile rug lined the floor, on the wall opposite the hall was a television that looked new. There were two plush couches and a chair that matched. One wall, that had a window revealing the outside, was made into a DVD and CD centre. Her mother had a lot of movies. There was a handful that were in simple maroon cases, Evelynn made a mental note to ask her mother what they were at a different time. Stepping gingerly onto the rug, Evelynn made her way to the back window to see into the backyard. Out there was a large tree, one that had a branch in a perfect position to put a swing. If Emily allowed it.

Taking in her daughter's movements, Emily relaxed, she would call Claudia and John to arrange for Evelynn to be relinquished back into her custody. Of course she would have to prove to the agency who approved the adoption all those years ago, that she was able to take care of her daughter, send her to a good school and make sure her home was safe for the young teen. That wouldn't be too difficult, Emily was already planning on sending her to a private school, the one she had sent Declan to, he thrived there and knew Evelynn would too, once she got over the idea of wearing a uniform that consisted of a skirt, tie and blazer.

"Can I see the rest?" Evelynn asked, breaking Emly from her thoughts.

Emily nodded and showed her to the kitchen, a mix of black, white and chrome decorated this room. An island was in the centre, which house the sink. Beside a set of double doors, that lead outside, was a breakfast nook. Evelynn looked around the room, slightly confused at the lack of a refrigerator.

"What are you thinking?"

"Where's the fridge?"

Emily chuckled as she opened a Chrome door, which looked like a pantry door but it was actually the fridge. Evelynn made an O with her mouth and nodded. Nudging her daughter towards the staircase, Emily took her upstairs to show her where her room was and her mother's. Opening one door, Evelynn saw a cream room with a queen bed in the centre, a dressing table next to a door which led to an ensuite bathroom and adjoining closet. Two bedside tables framed the bed, on one was a picture of Emily's team, on the other was a cup mat, a clock and a double picture frame that had two grayscale pictures in, both of Evelynn, one as a newborn and one a selfie Evelynn had taken of her and her mother from the Christmas the year before. Both wearing a mastered duckface because come on, who hadn't done that pose at least once?

"Want to see your room?" Emily asked

"I actually have one?"

"Of course you do, you always have," Emily walked down the hallway.

She stopped at another door and allowed Evelynn to walk inside. It was a light shade of pink that faded into a light shade of lilac. On the inner wall, opposite the door was also a queen bed that had light grey book shelves beside it. Her window overlooked the backyard, beside the window was a plump light grey chair with a stick lamp behind it. Like her mother's room, Evelynn's also had a dressing table.

"Anything you want, let me know and we can get it," Emily said gently

"I love it mom," Evelynn hugged her mother tight before flopping onto her bed. Almost sinking into it "This is so awesome! It's like a cloud!"

Emily smiled at her daughter as she sat beside her.

"Is there anything you want to go in here? A music stand for your Violin books?" Emily asked

Evelynn sat upright looking sad.

"Did you give it up? You love the Violin,"

"No, I left it behind, I didn't want to risk it being damaged on the flight,"

"Don't worry, we can get you another one," Emily stroked her daughter's hair.

"Could I get some twinkly lights to put on my wall?"

"If that's what you'd like, make up a list of what you want and if I can't take you shopping, I know a certain Penelope Garcia who will in a flash," Emily smiled "Now, do you still dance?"

"Yup, and I sing,"

"That's a new one, next you'll ask for Horse tack because you ride and want a horse," Emily laughed.

"I tried that, I got on the horse and freaked out,"

"I'll admit, I don't like horses either, now you do know that you'll have to go to school,"

Evelynn nodded reluctantly, she really didn't want to.

"I'll get you in Declan's, they have an amazing music department, for now, have a nap and we can unpack your things later,"

Evelynn grabbed her backpack and pulled out a tatty, stuffed penguin. Emily felt her eyes water, that was the first thing she had got when she found out she was pregnant.

"You still have Crumbles?"

"I never go anywhere without her, except school and shopping," Evelynn smiled setting her beloved penguin beside her.

Next from her backpack came a document envelope, she pulled a photograph from it, it was the same one of the two of them that Emily had in her room. Evelynn placed it flat on a shelf because she didn't have a frame for it yet. Placing her bag on the floor Evelynn curled up on her bed.

"I will be right back," Emily left the room to go to her own.

She dug around in a chest that sat at the foot of her bed, she eventually found what she was looking for, she pulled out a big, fluffy, cream blanket that was dotted with glittery thread here and there. Closing the chest, Emily walked back into her daughter's room, finding Evelynn already asleep. Smiling to herself, Emily gently opened the blanket and lay it over her sleeping form, tucking her in. Satisfied that Evelynn was warm, Emily kissed her head and went downstairs. She grabbed a maroon DVD case and put the disk in the player and turned on the tv. While she waited for it to load, she texted JJ to tell her that she would be back in on Wednesday once she had Evelynn settled. Emily pressed play and on the screen was a six week old Evelynn who was cooing at the person behind the camera who was obviously Emily.

Emily smiled, she tried to film every moment she could with Evelynn.

Two hours into the first disk, a somewhat awake Evelynn plopped herself on the couch beside her mother, with her blanket and Crumbles in her arms. Emily pulled the teen into her lap and covered her back up, she did this many times with her as a baby, but as a teenager, Evelynn wasn't so easy to cradle, there was more arm and leg to move around now.

"What are you watching?"

"That's you as a baby, your first Christmas with John and Claudia, you were just seven month old,"

"Did they film it?"

"No, I did, until this part,"

On the screen, a younger version of Emily, held Evelynn in her lap and helped her open many gifts from not only herself but John and Claudia. Baby Evelynn was more interested in cuddling her mother than opening her gifts.

Back in the room, Emily wiped a stray tear away as she watched the scene unfold.

"That was the same day I left you with them,"

"On Christmas day?"

"I had no other option, I had to be in London the next day, believe me, giving you up was the hardest thing I have ever had to do,"

"But you always came back for Christmas...every single one," Evelynn looked at her

"I promised you that night as I put you to bed that I would always be with you for Christmas, even if I couldn't be there for your birthdays, I saw all your Christmas dance shows, from your first one,"

"I want a hippopotamus for Christmas!" Evelynn exclaimed

"You looked so cute in your little tap costume,"

"Is that one on here?"

"At the end," Emily smiled.

Evelynn cuddled into her mother and the two spent the rest of the day watching baby videos, stopping only to eat food and take bathroom breaks.


	4. Chapter 4

"Does she know you plan on sending her to school so soon?" JJ asked Emily that Tuesday morning over a cup of steaming coffee as they sat in Emily's kitchen

"She knows she has to go but I haven't told her it's tomorrow,"

"What if you can't keep her?" JJ looked at Emily

"I'll cross that bridge when it comes, for now she goes to school, the Principal was fine about her starting tomorrow,"

Neither one of them heard Evelynn walk down the stairs, still in her pjs and hair a wild mess. She walked into the kitchen, not noticing her mother or her mother's guest.

"Morning sleepyhead," Emily smiled causing Evelynn to jump and hold her chest.

"I totally knew you were there," Evelynn said sheepishly

"Aha, get some breakfast and come sit, we need to talk,"

Evelynn nodded as she pulled a carton of milk from the fridge and looked around with her hands on her hips. Emily got up and opened a cupboard and pulled out a bowl and glass, then opened the pantry where the breakfast cereal was kept. Evelynn smiled shyly at her mother before picking out a box of cereal that looked like Shreddies.

"Is Life like Shreddies mom?" She asked

"Yes but so much better,"

Taking her mother's word for it, Evelynn poured some of the cereal into her bowl and milk into a glass before finding a spoon and sitting at the table, she always had her milk separate from her cereal, she hated when it got soggy.

"Now, I know you've been here barely 24 hours but you'll be going to school tomorrow," Emily said gently

"Tomorrow? So soon?"

"I need to be back at work tomorrow otherwise I would have let you get over the jetlag first,"

Evelynn nodded and bit her lip, Emily placed her hand on top of Evelynn's. She wished she could give her a few more days to adjust and settle into American life but as the BAU Unit Chief, Emily had to go back to her team.

"It's a good school and your brother is there,"

"He doesn't know who I am, mom,"

Emily had to agree, so she sent a quick text to Declan to go to her house after he got done with his classes for the day. Evelynn yawned, still tired. This time it was JJ who spoke up.

"I was thinking the four of us could go shopping today,"

Emily made an agreeable face and nodded "We could, Evelynn needs her school uniform,"

"Uniform? I thought American kids wore whatever they wanted to school?" Evelynn asked

"They do but the school you are going to, you get to wear a uniform," Emily answered

"Please tell me it's not a tie and fancy jacket,"

Emily remained silent causing Evelynn to groan loudly and placed her head on the table. JJ smiled as Emily stroked her daughter's hair.

"Come on, my little drama queen, eat up and we'll go shopping,"

Evelynn picked up her head and finished her breakfast. She swallowed her last mouthful and took her bowl to the sink to wash it.

A/N

I do apologize for the lateness in this chapter but here it is and I hope you enjoyed it!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N

Hello guys and Merry Christmas! If you celebrate it that is. If not I hope you're enjoying your day anyway. So first of all, I would like to apologize for the slowness of my uploads, I write these and try to upload them the same day. But This last week and a half, I have had a chest infection which has taken a lot out of me because I have asthma which gets worse in the winter any way. Also, I apologize for how short chapter four was. I know it probably sucks but I wanted to get to Evelynn and Declan meeting for the first time. I will also be writing a chapter based around the Christmas season in the next week or so. Watch this space. But here is chapter five!

Five

After spending, pretty much the entire day shopping, Emily and Evelynn returned home. Evelynn helped put the food shopping they had picked up away before slumping in a chair at the table and bit her thumb nail. A trait she had picked up from her mother.

"Leave your thumb alone," Emily said with her head in the freezer

"How did you?"

"You never bite your fingernails first, it's always your thumb because you sucked your thumb as a baby, so that nail was the first one that got chewed,"

Emily closed the freezer door and sat opposite her daughter, who at that moment looked extremely vulnerable. Reaching across the table, Emily placed her hand over Evelynn's.

"Declan will love you," Evelynn looked at her mother astounded, ok this chick clearly had to be physic right? "Evelynn, I'm your mother, you always called when you were nervous before something big, its not hard to read you,"

"I need to work on my Prentiss unreadable face then," Evelynn smiled

"I could read you even then, I won't tell you to stop worrying because you'll keep on doing it, but I will tell you to take one moment to take a breath, a moment of doubt and a moment to believe that this will be ok,"

Evelynn nodded and took a deep breath and allowed herself to relax.

"Better?"

"Yeah," Evelynn smiled

"Good, go take your bags upstairs, he'll be here soon,"

Evelynn got up from her chair and grabbed her bags from the end of the table before walking up the stairs to her room. From her shopping trip, Evelynn had managed to find some love heart shaped fairy lights that she could hang on her bedroom wall above her bed. From an unbranded bag, she pulled out her school uniform, glaring at the gaudy outfit as she hung it in her closet. As a compromise, Emily had allowed Evelynn to get any backpack she wanted. Which Evelynn took great pride in choosing a black and red Harley Quinn diamond patterned one. As well as a messenger bag that had _Property of the Joker_ on the side.

Evelynn might have been girly, but she **loved** DC comics, Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy were her favourite characters. This little secret about her daughter, Emily found amusing and caught herself smirking. JJ had stated that Evelynn and Henry would have a lot to talk about when it came to comic books. Evelynn had proudly admitted that she had brought her four favourite Suicide Squad comic books with her from England.

Speaking of which, she set her comics on a middle shelf which would be her place for her favourite books. One store they had managed to go to was, Barnes and Noble. Or as Evelynn had put it when she walked in 'Heaven on Earth' She had found her four favourite books while they were browsing. Emily wasn't overly big on the idea of getting fiction books before her school books. So Evelynn reasoned with her mother, that she would pay for her school books with the remainder of her birthday money if Emily allowed her to get just those four. Adding her best puppy dog eyes into the mix, Emily had agreed. So now, _The Dead House_ and _The Prophecy of the Sisters_ Trilogy were sitting proudly on Evelynn's bookshelf.

Evelynn placed her school books in her backpack along with her purse and pencil case, and of course, every teenage girl's go to things, a spare phone charger, gum and make up bag. Being fifteen, Evelynn only really wore black eyeliner and mascara. She owned foundations and powders, but as she preferred to sleep than spend time on doing a full face of makeup in the morning, she reserved the rest of her collection for special occasions.

The front door opening, snapped Evelynn from her thoughts. She tiptoed to the stairs and saw a tall blonde boy embrace her mother. She felt her stomach drop. That was her _brother_ well half brother but still. Evelynn quietly walked into her room and brushed out her hair quickly and gathered herself.

Meanwhile downstairs, Declan had taken off his shoes at the door and followed Emily into the kitchen.

"It's good to see you Emily," he said in his acquired American accent.

"How is your final year playing out?" She asked

"Good, I'm hoping to graduate with honours," He replied sitting down "So, I'm guessing something is either wrong or you have something to tell me, is it about him?"

"It's about him and I yes," Him being Ian. Declan didn't really call him dad because he was so young when he left his father.

"Ok well he isn't alive because I saw him get shot so what is it?" Declan asked

Emily took a moment before looking him in the eye.

"There isn't an easy way to say this but I'm not going to make a song and dance out of it all, when I left your father, I found out I was pregnant," Emily began

"Pregnant? By him?"

"By him, anyway, I decided to keep the baby and go from there. My job was dangerous to bring a child up in, so when I had the baby, I kept her until she was six months old and gave up my rights to some close friends of mine who raised her as their own,"

"I have a little sister?" Emily nodded to the boy "What's her name? How old is she? Where is she now?"

"Her name is Evelynn, she's fifteen and she's here,"

"In America?"

By now Evelynn had plucked up her courage and had walked downstairs, standing in the hall watching her mother talking to Declan.

"She's behind you actually,"

Declan turned his head and stood up. He had the same blue eyes that she did, but had blonde hair unlike hers. Naturally he towered over her, he slowly approached the younger teen.

"Did he ever know?" Declan asked

"No, I never told him, none of them knew," Emily replied

Declan nodded and smiled warmly at Evelynn, making her relax a little.

"Can I hug you?" He asked softly

Evelynn beat him to it and wrapped her arms around his middle. She knew about him and was desperate to meet her big brother. Declan picked her up with ease and held her tight, allowing the tears he didn't realise he was holding back to fall. Emily's own tears fell watching the two siblings embrace. All too soon, Evelynn was placed back on her feet.

"Is she staying?" Declan asked, almost desperate

"She is and she'll be at your school from tomorrow,"

"I'll take care of her, no one's going to mess with her I promise," Declan vowed

A/N

For those curious on how Evelynn is said, it can either be pronounced as Evelynn or Everlynn. In the UK typically we don't spell it with an R. Where I'm from we say it with an R in it and that's how Evelynn in this says her name. It's a name very close to my heart, so I just wanted to let you all know. Even though no one asked.

Also let me know what you think to Evelynn and Declan meeting! I wanted to originally have him angry with Emily but then I preferred this way instead.


	6. Author's note

Hello everyone!

First of all, I would like to say a massive thank you to all of you who have read, followed myself, the story and left comments. It means so much to me that people like what I'm writing.

Secondly, I have so many chapter ideas running through my head everyday while I'm working so after I post Chapter 6, I would like you all to comment which idea you would like to see next. The idea with the most votes will be Chapter 7.

The ideas are:

1) Evelynn's first Christmas in America

2) Evelynn starts dance classes

3) Mick Rawson comes into the picture for Emily ;)

4) Evelynn gets home sick

5) Evelynn goes to the BAU after school but has an accident and is taken to the ER

There are the five ideas I've had and chapter six will focus on Evelynn dealing with having a brother, starting her new school and Emily taking Declan and Evelynn to Ian's grave (this was the idea that inspired the whole story)

So please pick your favourite idea! All votes will be counted on 01/01/2018 at 21:00 GMT

-Lilly x


	7. Chapter 6

Smiling to herself, Emily watched the siblings proudly as they embraced again, suddenly; an idea struck her. Well it was more of a thought than an idea really.

"Do you want to visit your father?" Emily asked the two

Evelynn looked at her mother with shocked eyes, did she really just suggest that? Declan too was shocked.

"I do but I haven't been for a while," Declan spoke

"We can go," Emily nodded

Evelynn bit her lip, unsure of what to make of this little scene that just happened in front of her. Instead of saying anything, she walked up the stairs to her room and put on her jacket. She wanted to visit her father, even if it was just a headstone. It was the closest she could get and she accepted that. Walking back downstairs, she found her mother and brother, ready and waiting for her.

Following Emily and Declan, Evelynn went to her mother's car and climbed in the back seat. She placed her head on the window and watched the World go by as Emily drove to the Cemetery which was thirty minutes from where they lived. She parked up in the parking lot and Declan got out. Emily too got out but got back in when she noticed that Evelynn was still in her seat.

"Go on, we'll catch up," She said to Declan, he nodded and walked inside to find his father.

Emily climbed in the back of the car beside her daughter.

"You don't have to do this," She said gently

"I want to but," Evelynn couldn't find the right words she wanted to say.

"But you feel nervous because you never got the chance to know him as your father, it's alright, Evelynn. I will be right there and if you want to leave straight away we can come back and wait for Declan,"

"Promise?" Evelynn asked looking like she was six years old again

"I promise," Emily nodded sincerely.

Both mother and daughter left the car and walked through the wrought iron gates that guarded the cemetery. It wasn't a long walk to Ian's grave, it was under the branches of a large Evergreen. Declan was knelt by it brushing leaves from the top of the headstone. He let his right index finger, trace out the carved letters that made up his father's name. Evelynn dropped her hand to her side and brushed it against Emily's, which curled around hers. Feeling he was no longer alone, Declan stood up right and smiled gently at the pair of brunettes, as Emily led Evelynn to the stone.

"Hello Ian," Emily said softly placing her free hand on the Marble surface "This is Evelynn, our daughter,"

Evelynn looked at Emily and then to Declan, as if silently asking if it was ok to talk to her father. Declan, understanding, nodded with a small smile on his face.

"Hi daddy,"

"Can you believe it dad? I have a little sister, I wish you could be here to meet her," Declan said proudly.

"She has your eyes," Emily started "I should have told you about her when I had the chance, I'm sorry,"

Evelynn suddenly felt her ears start to pulsate and her heart quickened its pace. To go along with it, she felt sick. It had been a long time since she had a panic attack. Fearing she would start to cry, Evelynn ran back to the car, ignoring the calls for her from Emily and Declan.

Evelynn climbed back in the car and closed her eyes tight, she could feel her heart pounding in her chest, her lungs were tight. Managing to pull out her phone, Evelynn put on a recording of Emily singing a French lullaby; _Dodo, l'enfant do,_ that she would sing to put her to bed or calm her down. Evelynn lay her head against the headrest and closed her eyes, listening to her mother's voice. As she began to calm down, the car doors opened and Emily got in along with Declan. Evelynn turned off the recording and slipped her phone back into her pocket.

"You still have that song?" Emily smiled warmly

Evelynn nodded and they drove back to the house. Not a word was spoken the entire way. Once they had returned, the three went inside and Evelynn, straight to her room. Closing the door, she slid down one of her walls and hugged her legs. Burying her head in her knees, she allowed herself to cry. Evelynn showed emotion just like everyone else but she preferred to do so on her own. The mascara she was wearing had began to make her eyes sting but she didn't want to get up to clean it off.

She had a lot of emotions that she was currently feeling, ones of anger, sadness and jealousy. She was angry at Emily for not telling Ian about her, she was sad because she wouldn't get to meet her father and jealous because Declan had got to spend four years with their dad. She didn't get even a moment with Ian. Evelynn let out a sob as her bedroom door opened, a body sat beside her and wrapped their arms around her. These arms weren't her mother's, these were strong arms. Arms that when she looked up, she saw they belonged to Declan. He didn't say a word, he just held her close and wiped her tears.

Eventually, Evelynn sat upright and wiped her eyes.

"Do you feel better?" Declan asked

"Yeah, I need to talk to someone, could you tell my mom I'll be down soon? Please?"

Declan nodded and left, Evelynn pulled out her phone and called Claudia.

"Evelynn! Oh sweetheart!" Claudia exclaimed answering her phone "Are you crying?! What's happened?"

Smiling slightly, Evelynn wiped her eyes.

"Nothing's happened, everything is great, I just miss you and John,"

"Oh my sweetheart, you don't know how much that means to us to hear that," Claudia gushed

"Is John there too?"

"I'm right here princess, you know you can always come home if you're unhappy," John spoke gently

"It's not that I'm unhappy, I'm homesick," Evelynn admitted "I'm sorry I ran away,"

Unknown to Evelynn, her mother was standing outside of her bedroom. She had originally gone to check on the teen but heard her on the phone and didn't want to interrupt her. Resting her head on the wall, Emily listened.

"We were angry at first but more hurt that you went behind our backs. How did you fill in the forms for flying alone?" Claudia asked

"Your signatures aren't hard to fake," Evelynn admitted

"Evelynn Elizabeth Rose," John started

""It was wrong I know and I'm sorry, I was just desperate to get to Emily," Evelynn said desperately, tears falling again.

"It's done now, I hope you have learnt your lesson," John stated

"Yes sir,"

"How is it with Emily?" Claudia questioned

"It's good, but I have to go to school tomorrow and I met my brother," Evelynn replied

"Well then, you better get ready for your first day then," John coaxed "Remember, when it gets too much, have Emily call us and we'll come and get you,"

"You promise?"

"We promise, now, dry those eyes and get some sleep, we love you Evie Lynn," Claudia spoke

Evelynn smiled, she hadn't been called Evie Lynn for a long time.

"I love you too,"

Evelynn ended the call and walked to her vanity table and took her makeup off.


	8. AN A note from me to you

Hello readers and happy 2018!

I do apologize for the lateness of the last chapter. I have a cold. My immune system is out of whack due to the medication I was on for my chest infection before Christmas.

Anyway! The majority of you said you wanted to see idea 5 so I will be working on it today well tonight 03-01-2018 (wednesday)

As for my French readers; Merci pour vos commentaires ils sont très appréciés. Je m'excuse si mon Français est horrible. Je suis rouillé, J'utilise un tranducteur sur mon iPhone.

For my anonymous reader, I have added Evelynn being homesick at the end of the last chapter as I was finding it hard to focus a whole chapter on her being homesick.

Also I would just like to say that any negative comments from here onwards will be taken as constructive criticism to improve my work.

Anyway thank you again for reading my work. It means a great deal.

-LillyEve x


	9. Chapter 7

WAY too early for Evelynn's liking, the next morning, her bedroom door opened as Emily slipped in to wake her up. Smiling to herself as she saw her daughter curled up in a lump in the middle of her bed. Emily walked over and gently took the covers from off Evelynn's head and knelt down.

"Bonjour mon amour lève-toi et lève-toi," Emily whispered

"Pas de maman je suis trop fatigué," Evelynn replied, her eyes still closed

"C'est l'heure de lécole mon amour," Emily stood upright as Evelynn sat up "I'll drop you at school and Declan will drop you off at the office,"

Evelynn nodded as she climbed from her bed and pulled out her uniform, wrinkling her nose again.

"This is worse than the uniform Harry Potter wears at Hogwarts," Evelynn smiled

"I agree, even _I_ wouldn't war that," Emily agreed

"So can I not?" Evelynn looked at her

"No can do kid, you have to,"

Evelynn dropped her head back dramatically and walked to the bathroom to get ready.

"Don't go too heavy on your eye make-up and the flat iron is in the top drawer! Pancakes will be ready when you get downstairs," Emily called after her daughter as she left the room.

She didn't want to admit it to her daughter but Emily was just as or more nervous for Evelynn's first day at school. How JJ managed to send Henry to school without cracking, Emily never knew.

Meanwhile, Evelynn was straightening her hair with her music playing on her phone. Satisfied that her hair was straight enough, Evelynn parted it, tying the top section into a ponytail, she then braid it and twisted the braid around itself to create a bun on the crown on her head. She pinned it in three places and lined her eyes with eyeliner. Pencil on the bottom, liquid on the top. Winging it, ever so slightly. Once her makeup was just right, Evelynn put on her uniform. She didn't look at her reflection as she grabbed her backpack and went into the kitchen.

"I feel ridiculous," Evelynn said

Emily turned and smiled "It's not terrible, it could be worse,"

"Can I dye my hair blonde with pink and blue ends?" Evelynn asked changing the subject

"Absolutely not, you aren't Harley Quinn princess," Emily said putting a plate of pancakes in front of Evelynn

"How did you?" Evelynn began

"You're more than mildly obsessed with Harley Quinn, Evelynn, considering the comic books, the two Joker themed bags you wanted, the action figures, need I continue?" Evelynn was astounded by her mother

"Ok now I know why you're so good at your job,"

"Speaking of jobs, hurry and finish we have to leave in ten,"

Evelynn quickly ate her breakfast as she checked she had everything in her backpack, realising she had left something very important in her room, Evelynn ran back upstairs and grabbed an unopened boxed Asthma inhaler. Even though her asthma was much more controlled than when it was when she was younger, Evelynn always kept an inhaler close by. Slipping her medical id bracelet on her left wrist, Evelynn went back downstairs to put her boots on. Emily by now was grabbing her work bag and waiting for Evelynn.

"What did you forget?"

"My inhaler," Evelynn flashed it at her before putting it in her backpack

"Come on let's go,"

Emily opened the front door and Evelynn walked to the car while Emily locked up. Once both mother and daughter were in the car, Evelynn put on the radio and _The Thing About Love_ by Matt Terry came on.

"I love this song!" Evelynn exclaimed turning it up.

Emily shook her head and drove toward the school "Do you want to pick up dance classes again?"

"Can I?"

"If you want them,"

"Yes please! I miss tap and doing pointe work,""

"I'll look into it when I get a minute," Emily stopped just outside the school "Alright here we are,"

Evelynn wasn't moving.

"Mommy I feel sick...can I go with you?"

Emily's heart sunk "You'll be just fine, Declan's waiting for you look,"

Sure enough, Declan was waiting with a few of his friends, that made Evelynn a little less nervous. But it wasn't enough and Emily knew that. She got out and opened her daughter's door. Admitting defeat, Evelynn got out of the car and Emily hugged her tight.

"You can do this, if it gets too much, take a moment to breathe,"

Evelynn nodded and Declan walked to the pair and greeted them.

"Time to go, I love you, so much,"

"I love you too,"

Emily kissed her head and released Evelynn from her arms. Declan smiled and put his arm around Evelynn's shoulder.

"You're in homeroom with me and you have lunch with me too so you can sit with the guys and I, don't worry Emily, I'll look after her," Declan promised

Emily smiled and nodded he led Evelynn to his friends. Emily looked at the sky with tears threatening to fall. She got back in her car and drove to the BAU. Emily may have been with Evelynn for birthdays and Christmases but she never managed to be there when Evelynn started a new school. Emily could only hope that she would have a good day and made friends.

Watching Emily drive away, Evelynn swallowed a lump in her throat and stayed close to her brother.

"Evelynn these are my friends, Harley, Pip, Rick, Daniel, Matt and Hugo, guys this is my little sister, Evelynn," Declan introduced.

Declan's friends smiled at Evelynn and greeted her.

"Where's Ivy?" Declan asked

"Got here early for Chorus practise," Harley answered

"Harley and Ivy what is this? The Virginia version of Gotham City Sirens?" Evelynn asked

"Not quite, though the eight of us go as Suicide Squad for Halloween, we just don't have a Harley Quinn," Pip joked.

"Don't bore her Pip," Harley spoke "Evelynn do you dance?"

"I used to before I moved out here," Evelynn replied

As soon as the bell rang, the group walked into the school building.

To say Evelynn's first day went well was an understatement, she had a blast. She had met Ivy in Math class and they got on like a house on fire. She had joined Chorus after the teacher heard her singing in music while playing on the piano. Evelynn clicked with Declan's friends which they were both happy about.

Like most teenagers however, Evelynn was glad when school got out. She had missed her mom and had lots to tell her. Declan dropped her at her mom's work and an agent who had introduced themselves as Section Chief Matt Cruz took her to the Bullpen, where she found her mother talking to her team. Grinning she thanked Matt and walked over. Penelope looked up and smiled.

"Mini Emily is here!" She exclaimed and hugged the teen

Emily smiled brightly and stood up "Garcia kindly release my baby so, you can have more hugs later,"

Reluctantly, Penelope let go of Evelynn who once free rushed into her mother's arms. Emily held her tight.

"How was school?"

"Good, made some friends and joined Chorus," Evelynn buried her head

"Tell me properly later?" Evelynn nodded "I've got you an audition at the local dance school tomorrow at 5,"

"Tomorrow?! I haven't prepared anything!" Evelynn looked at Emily

"Go practise in my office then, you're good at improvising,"

Evelynn kissed her mom's cheek and ran into her office and pulled off her school jacket and skirt, thankful she put leggings on under the hideous thing that morning. She put her music on shuffle and stretched out.

"She doesn't cut corners does she?" Luke mused

"Nope, she's a perfectionist when it comes to dancing and her violin," Emily smiled proudly "What is it Garcia?"

Emily could sense their technical analyst on the edge of her seat bursting to ask a question.

"If you get an away case, can I take her?"

Emily laughed and nodded "You can take her, now how's the paperwork going?"

Before anyone could answer, there was a huge crash followed by a loud cry. Emily shot up the cat walk followed closely by the team, she opened the door and found Evelynn on the floor in a ball, silent tears falling down her face, leaving mascara trails as they did so. Tara gasped in horror upon seeing the teen's arm at a funny angle that was in no way, shape or form of normal.

"I slipped on my tennis ball and fell out of a turn," Evelynn managed to say trying so hard not to bawl her eyes out.

Luke helped her sit up and Spencer gently set her right arm across her chest "Jayje can I borrow your scarf?" He asked

JJ removed her scarf and handed it to Spencer, who as gently as he could secured Evelynn's arm to her body. Evelynn used her slightly sore left arm tried to get up, but couldn't pull herself up. Luke stood and helped her to her feet, Emily looked at her daughter who refused to look her in the eye because she was crying. Evelynn remembered her mother telling her that her grandmother found crying a source of weakness so, Evelynn refused to let anyone see her cry, unless it was just her mother.

"Let's get you to the ER," Emily said taking Evelynn's hand

"It hurts mom," Evelynn whimpered

"I know, we'll get you sorted out,"

Evelynn got in her mom's car and they drove to the ER accompanied by the team. While it was just the two of them in their car, Evelynn let her tears fall freely. Everything was overwhelming her.

They parked at the Hospital and the group walked in and Emily checked Evelynn in while she stayed close to her side. Once checked in, Emily and Evelynn sat with the team, Evelynn stretched causing her shirt to rise over her stomach slightly revealing a belly bar sitting in her skin proudly.

"Evelynn, what's that?" Emily asked spotting it causing her eyebrow to arch.

"I got it done for my birthday," Evelynn tugged her shirt down to cover it.

"Do John and Claudia know about it?"

"Claudia took me to get it done because I was under sixteen so she had to sign the forms to say it was ok," Evelynn replied

"It looks good, better than mine did," Emily confessed, causing JJ, Penelope AND Spencer to look at her

"You had your belly pierced?" JJ asked

"In college, come on you all saw the Garfield High photo of me, why are you surprised?" Emily laughed "That's not all of the ones I had and why do you think I never show off my tattoos?"

"I don't want to know anymore scandalous things about my mom!" Evelynn said trying to cover her ears.

The team laughed and a doctor approached them, asking Evelynn and Emily to follow him into be looked over. Evelynn climbed on the bench and the doctor gently removed the scarfe and lowered her arm. Squeezing her hand, wrist and higher up her arm.

"Fudging banana sundaes!" Evelynn hissed

"Does that hurt?" The doctor asked

"Yes," Evelynn admitted

"Right, we'll get you straight down to x-ray and see, I believe it's broken,"

Evelynn nodded and the trio walked down to x-ray, the doctor asked Evelynn to sit down and place her arm on an x-ray plate. A few moments later, the X-ray was finished and Evelynn and Emily were taken into a room to look at it.

"As I thought, there's a break in your Ulna, you're young enough not to need surgery on it, but we'll put it in a cast and give you some medication for the pain," the Doctor said

"She has asthma so we're limited to what pain medication we can give to her," Emily replied

"Not to worry Agent Prentiss, I will make sure it's safe for her, now if you'll make your way back to the waiting room, I'll have someone come and set you up with a cast," The doctor smiled warmly.

They thanked the doctor and walked back to the room where the team were waiting.

"She's got a break in her Ulna," Emily told them "So she gets a cast,"

Evelynn sat down beside JJ and played with her shirt.

"Penelope went to the gift shop, she needs no excuse to spoil the children," Dave smiled

Just then as if she knew she was being spoken about, Penelope walked in arms full with a giant light pink fluffy bunny, that was so fluffy you couldn't see its eyes, a balloon of a teddy with a cast on its arm and a big bag of Candy Corn. Evelynn's eyes lit up seeing the gifts that Penelope had bought for her.

"For you little sugar pie,"

"Thank you," Evelynn gratefully took the bunny from Penelope smiling brightly

"You are very welcome," Penelope sat down and held on to the balloon and candy.

A while later, Emily, Evelynn and Nibbles as the bunny was now named, went back to get Evelynn's cast put on. After talking to the nurse, Evelynn chose a black sparkly cast to have on her arm. Evelynn held onto Nibbles tightly to stop herself from crying out when her arm was set in a normal bent position. Emily pouted with her daughter at her obvious pain. But as soon as the cast was on Evelynn relaxed.

"Now you can't hit your friends with this if they annoy you," The nurse jokes

"I won't," Evelynn promised

As soon as the cast was cured and Evelynn had been given her medication, they were discharged and allowed to go home. She was under strict instructions, not to get the cast wet and was given a note to give to all her teachers allowing her to miss gym and use a laptop as she was right hand dominant.

A/N

Oh no! She broke her arm! Poor Evelynn, she'll be fine I promise, I broke my arm when I was five and got through six casts. I had two in one day because as soon as we left the Hospital I fell over into a puddle so had to get it changed. I've always been clumsy haha.

I know I'm probably going to get some comments regarding Evelynn's asthma and certain medication, I'm going on personal experience with her asthma as I have had it for my entire life and I'm now 24 years old and I still suffer with it. Some asthmatics can't take certain medication as it makes our asthma worse and triggers more attacks.

In the next chapter, Evelynn is going to meet Morgan and Mick! How is that going to go down with Morgan I wonder? Watch this space!


	10. Me again

Hello everyone!

I'm currently in the process of Derek meeting Evelynn. But I'm not forcing anything because then it doesn't feel right.

I apologise for the delay, due to work and multiple illnesses I've not been able to write, but my ideas are developing quicker now. I use my imagination at work to help pass the time.

I hope you all are well!

The next chapter should be up soon but I can't say when as I'm taking one day at a time.

-Lillyeve


	11. Chapter 8

Evelynn's first month at school went surprisingly well considering she had broken her arm on the first day and Emily had been on a few cases. However, she had to rearrange her dance audition per instruction from the doctor until her arm was healed. When Friday rolled round, Evelynn was glad to get to the BAU so she could spend a weekend at home with Emily. She walked in with her backpack on one shoulder. She greeted one of the security guards as she picked up a visitors badge and clipped it to her jacket. Evelynn made her way to the elevators and pressed for on, she got in the first one that appeared and pressed the button for her mother's floor. Evelynn wasn't fond of elevators but she refused to use the stairs going up.

After a few moments, the elevator dinged on the floor she needed. She got out and made her way to the Bullpen. Evelynn pushed open the doors and walked inside, stopping when she saw a tall man talking to Rossi. From behind, Evelynn had a feeling that this man was none other than Derek Morgan. The one agent she was nervous about meeting. She was nervous to meet them all of course, but Derek more so, her mother had told her how the team had reacted when she came back from the 'dead'. This being said, made her feel very uneasy. However; Emily had seen her walk in and quickly approached her.

"Hey you, did you have a good day?" Emily asked kissing Evelynn's head

"Up until now, yeah," Evelynn didn't take her eyes away from Morgan's back.

"Better to do it now than later on, Derek can I borrow you a moment?" Emily called

Derek turned and walked to the two, stopping when he noticed how similar they looked.

"Derek this is Evelynn, my daughter,"

"I see that, it's who her father is that's worrying me," Morgan replied

This didn't help Evelynn's nerves one bit, she moved closer to her mother, much like a young child would.

"I'm not going to sugar coat it, her father is Ian Doyle," Emily admitted

"Anymore secrets Emily?" He asked, slightly annoyed

"This is all, I promise, he died before he had the chance to find out about her,"

"And that makes this better how?" Derek looked at her pointedly

"He never go the chance to hurt her,"

Derek balled his fists stopping himself from saying something he knew he'd regret. He looked at the child, eyes full of not hate but uncertainty. He could never hate a child but he could be unsure of her. This was the offspring of a murderer, she had a fifty percent chance of turning out like him. Seeing her almost cling to Emily, reminded him of his own son, Hank and the innocence they both shared. He decided to reserve his judgement of Evelynn, Emily seemed happier now than he had seen her in a long time, she had something now that she didn't then and that was Evelynn. Knowing this, eased Derek's worries somewhat. He held out his hand to Evelynn, who moved from her mother's side and shook it.

"Hello sir," Evelynn said shyly

Derek smiled slightly "Derek or Morgan kid, sir makes me feel old,"

"You are old!" Penelope chirped

"Don't make me spank you," Derek mused at Garcia

"Only in my waking dreams,"

Evelynn scrunched up her face and looked at her mother. Emily smiled sheepishly before sending the teen into her office.

"Don't hold her father against her, she isn't like him, Derek," Emily said gently

"Emily, it's a lot to take in, you kept her a secret from us for what fifteen years and expect me to take to her like a duck to water, do you remember what he did to you?"

"How can I forget? I have a brand and a scar running across my stomach that I see daily so yes I remember, but that had nothing to do with Evelynn," Emily said controlling her temper "You can't punish a child for their father's actions, you of all people should understand that,"

Derek looked at her "I'm not punishing anyone, but can you blame me for being a little hacked off about another secret connected to that asshole?"

"That asshole, gave me the one thing that kept me going when I had to hide, you feeling something with Hank, something that you didn't before right? It makes you happy but slightly scared, that's the feeling I have with my child and I won't let anything compromise that, or anyone," Emily said pointedly.

Derek rubbed his temples, a headache forming.

"Derek, I understand why you're angry, I know what you went through back then but this is now and Evelynn is a sweet girl, her heart knows to do nothing less than to love and care for people,"

"Evelynn," He tested out "What does that mean?"

"Life, and she gave me a new lease on mine,"

"Give me time?" He asked

"Of course! I wasn't going to hold you at gunpoint until you accepted my daughter,"

Derek smiled at this, he'd warm up to Evelynn in time. Emily excused herself and walked into her office to find Evelynn doing her homework, pencil stuck in her mouth and glasses perched on her nose.

"What are you working on?" Emily asked quietly

"I have to do a project on the Titanic for History class, but we aren't allowed to watch the film because it's a love story,"

"When does it need to be done for?"

"Three weeks on Friday,"

"Do you need me to look it over?"

Evelynn set her pencil down and stretched "Not yet, I'm just planning it out, he seems nice?"

"Who Derek? He just worries that's all," Emily sat down opposite Evelynn

"That's a funny kind of worrying, I heard him in here,"

Emily shook her head and smiled.

"I promise, he's harmless, finish up and we can go home,"

Just then, Emily's phone began to ring, she took it out and stood up. Heading to the door, she turned back to Evelynn.

"I'll only be a few minutes,"

"Ooh, is it a mystery man? Tall, dark and handsome?" Evelynn giggled

"That's for me to know,"

Emily smiled and left the room to answer her phone. Evelynn finished the section she was working on and packed her books back into her bag. She figured her mother would be awhile so she began to look around her office, to see if she could find a picture of her father. Ever since she was old enough to understand about her father, Evelynn had always wondered what he looked like. She had often thought about asking her mother to see a photograph of him but she could never quite find enough courage to do it. She figured that Ian looked like Declan, but she wasn't sure.

Evelynn opened a bottom draw and found nothing but moths. She frowned, what a whole bunch of nothing. Evelynn stood up and picked up her bag as her mother's office door opened. Emily poked her head in.

"Let's go, honey,"

Evelynn walked out of the office and followed Emily out to the parking lot. Now would be the perfect time to ask about her father. She put her bag in the car and got in shotgun. Emily pulled out of the parking lot and began the drive home. Evelynn opened her mouth but no words came out. So she masked it as a yawn and looked out the window. It was just her mother, what was the worst that could happen?

"You're quiet, everything ok?" Emily asked

"Yeah, well actually," Evelynn began, this was her chance

"Go on,"

"I was wondering, do you have a picture of my dad?"

Go Evelynn!

"I have a few, I'll dig them out after dinner and you can see him for yourself,"

"Are you sure?"

"I've never kept them from you, I was waiting for you to ask, I'm surprised you didn't sooner,"

"I wanted to but I didn't know how,"

Emily smiled as they arrived at home. After parking the car the two walked inside and Evelynn ran straight to her room to change out of her uniform that she still detested. She threw on a pair of leggings, a mint green sweater and a pair of slipper boots. Evelynn put her hair into a high ponytail and returned back downstairs. She grabbed her bag and sat at the Kitchen table. Evelynn brought her leg onto the chair she was sitting on and wrapped her arm around it as she began to work on her homework. Emily walked in and smiled before putting on a pot of coffee.

"Mom?" Evelynn asked

"Yeah,"

"Have you ever seen A Clockwork Orange?"

"I have, it's different, why'd you ask?" Emily sat down opposite her.

"My film studies teacher was talking about different films from the 70s and 80's and that was one of them,"

"It's alright, but the language for is difficult to understand,"

Evelynn nodded and got on with her work, but something in the air made her stop and look back at her mother.

"Evelynn, would you be alright if a friend of mine came to visit?" Emily asked slightly apprehensive

"It's your house, mom,"

"And you're my daughter,"

"Is it that Mick Rawson person who keeps ringing?" Evelynn asked taking her glasses off.

"How did you know about him?"

"He calls the house alot and leaves messages when I get home before you after Declan drops me off,"

Emily made an 'O' and nodded

"I take it this weekend is still on that he was talking about?"

"Only if you're comfortable with it, you come first Evelynn, you always will,"

Evelynn nodded understanding her mother.

"He seems like a nice guy, I can always make myself scarce if need be,"

"Don't be silly, I want you to be here, he knows that,"

Evelynn smiled, nodding and picked her glasses backup to carry on with her homework. She liked the sound of Mick Rawson, he sounded like a person one could have a laugh with.

After a few hours of Evelynn working on her homework, Emily checked over her planning before letting her pack up for the night, as it was getting late and they still hadn't eaten. For ease, Emily reheated a pasta dish she had made the night before for them both and Evelynn set the table. While their dinner was heating up, Emily went to her room and opened the chest where she kept her big fluffy blankets and dug to the bottom. Her fingers touched a wooden box, biting her lip, she brought the box out and took it downstairs. Placing it on the table before pulling the pasta from the oven.

Evelynn sat down as Emily put the dish on the table, smiling at her mother, Evelynn picked up a serving spoon and dished herself a helping of pasta. Emily followed suit and opened up the box, pulling out some photographs. She handed them to Evelynn, some were of her mother with a man and a little boy and some were just of a man.

"That man is your father,"

Evelynn looked at the middle aged man, with short hair and blue eyes and a slight stubble across his lower face. Looking at these pictures, Evelynn couldn't understand how he could have done all those things.

"He doesn't look like a killer,"

"He was a father first sweetheart, your father was an exceptionally charming man," Emily smiled slightly.

"And he charmed the pants off of you and quite literally," Evelynn smirked

"Hey now, not at the table," Emily laughed "But yes he did, he lied too you know, he told everyone that Declan was his house keepers, to keep him safe,"

"Is that Declan?" Evelynn pointed to the group shot.

"It is,"

Evelynn set the pictures back into the box but kept one out.

"You can keep it,"

A/N

There we go! She's met Morgan and now she knows about Mick! Again I'm sorry for the lateness in uploading. But here it is anyways.

Enjoy!


	12. Chapter 9

That night after they went to bed, while Evelynn read a copy of Alice in Wonderland, Emily sat in her bed debating whether to call Mick or not.

"Oh come on Emily," Emily pressed on his name and held the phone to her ear.

"Emily Prentiss, to what do I owe this pleasure," Mick smirked down the phone.

"Hello Mick," Emily smiled settling into her bed.

"How are you doing? I haven't heard your voice in too long,"

Emily blushed "It's been a few hours,"

"Exactly!"

"Evelynn heard your messages," Emily admitted

"So she knows, how did that go down?" Mick asked

"Surprisingly well, she wants to meet you, will you still come?"

"You know I will, then we can make this official,"

"These last two months haven't been?" Emily questioned picking a thread on her blankets.

"You know what I mean, anyway, it's late, we should sleep, I'll be there by noon tomorrow," Mick said gently

"Goodnight Mick,"

"Night Em,"

Emily ended their call and set her phone on the nightstand to charge up. She lay down fully in her bed and looked at her ceiling above her.

"Mom," Came a whisper in the dark. "Mom,"

Emily opened her eyes, she must have fallen asleep and saw her daughter standing by her bedside. Crumbles in her arms and tears on her cheeks.

"Honey what's wrong?" Emily leant on her arm slightly raised

"I had a bad dream,"

Emily frowned and pulled the blankets back for Evelynn to climb in with her. After Evelynn was cuddled into her, Emily covered them and wrapped her arm around her.

"It must have been a bad one for you to come and wake me, you want to talk about it?"

"I feel stupid," Evelynn replied burying her face in her mother's neck.

"It's ok to have bad dreams,"

Evelynn nodded and closed her eyes, Emily kissed her head.

"We'll talk in the morning, go back to sleep, you're safe,"

"I love you momma,"

"I love you more,"

Emily was just closing her eyes when;

"Momma?"

"Hmm,"

"Did I do the right thing?"

"What do you mean?"

Evelynn sat up and flicked on the bedside lamp, causing Emily to cover her eyes and sit up. Looking at the clock, she saw that it was 2am.

"Running away from John and Claudia?"

"Honey, you went about it in the wrong way yes but John and Claudia want what's best for you, and if that's here with me or in England with them, they would move the Earth to make it possible for you,"

Evelynn nodded.

"You didn't email them again did you?"

She shook her head

"Evelynn...That was part of the deal, you stay here with me on the understanding that you call or email them every Friday after school," Emily looked at her "You madam have a head like a sieve," Emily pulled her back into bed and turned off the light "As soon as you've had breakfast in the morning, you get on that phone and call them,"

"I promise,"

Evelynn lay back down and cuddled back into her.

"Mom?"

"Evelynn,"

"Are you and Mick dating?"

"Yes,"

"I knew it! Have you kissed him yet? Like full on in his lap tongue kissing?"

"Evelynn Elizabeth Rose! That's enough! Go back to sleep,"

"So you have!" Evelynn teased.

"What are you fifteen?" Emily sat up

"Yup, I knew it! Declan owes me fifty bucks,"

"You two made a bet?"

"Yup,"

Emily grabbed a soft pillow "You asked for it,"

Before Evelynn could react, a marshmallow soft pillow connected with her cheek. She gasped in surprise that her oh so professional mother had just started a two am pillow fight.

So in retaliation, Evelynn picked up her own and hit her mother back. The two hit pillows until they were blanketed in an array of white feathers, that covered Emily's bed. The two fell asleep and woke up to the sound of the doorbell ringing later on that morning.

Emily groaned and got from her bed, looking at the clock she saw that it was midday already! Mick was here! They had slept in….rather late indeed. Trying not to get in a flap, Emily woke Evelynn up who scurried into her room to get ready for the remainder of the day,meanwhile Emily walked down the stairs and opened the door.

"Mick hi," Emily greeted "Come in,"

Mick smiled and stepped inside pulling Emily to him, pecking her lips gently. He chuckled pulling a feather from her hair.

"Do I want to know?"

"A spontaneous pillow fight at two am,"

"Emily honestly, it's time to grow up," He laughed

Emily smiled and walked into the kitchen, to which Mick followed and plonked himself on a chair.

"Coffee?"

"Please, so why a pillow fight?"

"Evelynn made a bet about us with her brother," Emily confessed

Mick laughed setting his phone and gun on the table.

"Hey, not in the kitchen, you know where the safe is," she scolded

"Yes dear," Mick mocked as he picked up his gun and walked into the hall closet to open Emily's gun safe.

Meanwhile Evelynn was drying her hair after taking a quick shower, she brushed out her raven hair and dressed in leggings and a Harley Quinn graphic tank top. Deciding to let her hair stay in its natural waves, Evelynn lined her eyes and pulled on her slipper boots before sending a quick text to Declan announcing that he had lost their bet. She took a breath, meeting new people always made her nervous. But she walked down the stairs nonetheless and followed the voices of her mother and a man who she assumed was Mick into the Kitchen.

"Here she is," Emily smiled noticing Evelynn walking into the kitchen.

Evelynn walked straight to her mother's side as more of a comfort thing than anything.

"Evelynn this is Mick, Mick this is my not so little girl,"

"You're your mother's double aren't you?" he smiled

"Thank you," Evelynn said a little more confident.

Something about Mick, made her feel at ease which in turn allowed her to come out of her shell.

"I'm going to hop in the shower, Mick don't freak her out," Emily instructed

"Would I?" Mick asked mocking hurt

"Yes you would," Emily smirked kissing him quickly before walking to her bathroom.

"So Evelynn, how are you liking America?" Mick asked

"It's nice but different to what I'm used to," Evelynn replied pouring herself a glass of chocolate milk.

"I can imagine and I've been here a while now, it's a big change, your mom told me you're a dancer?"

"Yeah,"

"Tell me more, I'd like us to get along, I don't want to be the mum's boyfriend that you can't stand," Mick said honestly

Evelynn pulled her leg onto the chair "Well, I do tap, Ballet and hip hop, that's a new one though, one of my brother's friends let me sit in her class because I got there early and it was raining, I ask mum that night could I do it as well,"

"So you don't want to take after your mum and become an agent?" He mused

Evelynn shook her head "No thank you, blood and violence isn't for me, I'd like to teach dance,"

"That's a promising career path, plus you've had training in England as well as here so you stand a better chance of being snatched up by a company, is there anywhere in particular you'd like to teach?"

"I'd like to teach in a small dance school,"

"So not somewhere like New York?" Mick asked, genuinely interested

"New York doesn't really appeal to me, its too much like London, crowded,"

"I agree with you there, well, focus hard at school and in dance and nothing will stop you, your mother will back you 100 percent," he smiled "I see you like Harley Quinn, is she your favourite?"

"One of them, Poison Ivy is my all time favourite," Evelynn confirmed

"Touche, she's one badass chick,"

"Who's a badass chick?" Emily asked walking into the kitchen, now dressed and free of feathers.

"Poison Ivy," Evelynn piped up

Emily made a face "Not my personal favourite but each to their own,"

"So what's the plan for today?" Mick asked

"Can we go to Six Flags?" Evelynn asked

"Probably not this time baby, if we were going to do that we'd go on a Friday after school got out," Emily replied

"What about food and the movies? My treat," Mick piped up

"I can do the movies, Evelynn?"

"Sure,"

"What's on that you want to see?" Mick asked her

"I'd really like to see The Greatest Showman," Evelynn replied biting her lip

"That good for you Em?" Mick looked at her mother

"Fine by me," Emily replied smiling "Go get your shoes kid,"

Evelynn ran to her room to grab some socks and her new studded boots.

"Lunch and a movie on you," Emily said walking to stand in front of Mick, "You don't need to butter her up for her to like you,"

"I know that," Mick replied slipping his hands around her waist "But I want her to think of me as someone she can talk to, you hear so much about kids hating their parents partners, I don't want that,"

Emily stroked his cheek gently "I don't think you need to worry about that,"

Mick smiled and pulled her into his lap placing a chaste kiss on her lips. Emily didn't want to admit it, but Mick made her swoon. She wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed him to deepen the kiss. Neither of them aware of a certain fifteen year old watching them from the hall, capturing the moment on her phone which to her advantage was on silent. Evelynn hid herself back around the corner, smiling with her back pressed against the wall. It was like watching a Romance Novel unfold in front of her very eyes. And she did all she could not to squeal. Hey, Evelynn was a sucker for romance. She wondered if her mother had been like this with her dad. Emily put her finger to her lips for Mick to be quiet while she crept to the kitchen doorway.

"Get any pictures worth keeping?"

Evelynn jumped a mile "I don't know what you're talking about,"

Emily smirked and raised her eyebrow "Yeah, okay, whatever you say, let's go, and if I see that anywhere but your phone,"

"I won't give it to JJ or Penelope," Evelynn promised

"Good, but nice silent moves, you could be a spy if you wanted to,"

"No thanks, I'll stick with dancing,"

Emily smiled and pulled on her boots. The trio headed to Mick's car and got in, Evelynn trying to hide the fact she had really bad stomach pains, but she couldn't mask her wincing which Emily noticed.

"Everything ok honey?" Emily asked

"Yeah, my leg cramped that's all,"

Emily raised an eyebrow, not buying her daughter's tale but let it go nonetheless. They shortly arrived at the movies theatre and Mick insisted on buying the tickets and concessions. Much to Emily's protest. Evelynn was scrolling through her phone as they waited in line to be allowed into their screen when Emily gently nudged her.

"Did you email John and Claudia?"

"Yeah, they've gone away for the week to Devon, they always talked about going but never got round to it," Evelynn smiled as she showed her mother a picture of the two in question, smiling in a selfie that Claudia had took. Both of them baring bright eyes and smiles. John had grew a beard which was as black as his hair and Claudia had took to wearing her glasses permanently now.

"They seem like they're enjoying it," Emily stated

"Claudia said she would send more pictures when they got home,"

Mick took Emily's hand as they walked into their screen "Please no making out like teenagers, I don't want to be any more uncomfortable than I am right now with my leg," Evelynn begged.

"Scouts honour, kid," Mick winked as they sat down "So whose in this?"

"Zac Efron!" Evelynn swooned

"The kid from High School Musical?" Mick asked

"Yep! And can I just say, puberty has been good to him,"

Emily all but choked on her drink and placed it gingerly back in the cup holder of the chair.

"Sorry mommy," Evelynn grinned

"Shh it's starting," Emily smiled.

Half way into the film Evelynn excused herself to use the bathroom and what was there to greet her when she got there? Yup, you guessed it. The one thing every teenage girl dreaded. Luckily she had some change on her and got what she needed from the machine on the restroom wall that seemed to be everywhere. Evelynn wanted to cry, she wanted to be at home when this happened. Her stomach hurt and she just wanted to curl up in her bed. She could tell her mother and cut the day out short but she couldn't ruin Emily and Mick's day out. Evelynn splashed her face and took a few deep breaths and returned to the screen. But try as she might, she couldn't get back into the movie.

She pulled her legs on the chair and glanced to her mother, whose head was on Mick's chest watching the movie, his arm draped around her. The sooner they got home, the better Evelynn would be.

After the movie, the trio dumped their trash and headed to a nearby TGI Friday's. They ordered drinks and Mick excused himself to use the restroom. This gave Emily the chance to question Evelynn's odd behaviour.

"Alright mini me, what's going on?" She asked looking at Evelynn who was engrossed in her phone

"Nothing,"

Emily reached over and took her phone and put it in her purse "Evelynn,"

"Not here mom, please," she pleaded holding her stomach "There's too many people here,"

Emily put two and two together and gave her a look of sympathy before giving Evelynn her phone back, to which she texted.

From Mommy

To Evelynn

Do you have what you need?

From Evelynn

To mommy

Only what I got at the movies...

Emily made a face.

From Mommy

To Evelynn

Is this your first one?

Evelynn nodded feeling her face heat up. Emily put her phone on the table and opened her arms, Evelynn got up from her seat and walked into them. Bringing the teen into her lap, Emily cuddled her.

"We can go to the store on the way home,"

Evelynn nodded, Emily reached into her purse and pulled out some pain meds and pressed them into her palm.

"Two every four hours,"

"This sucks, I was having a good day as well," Evelynn pouted

"And you still can,"

"But my stomach hurts,"

"You'll be fine when they kick in, I have stuff if you need it, don't worry," Emily kissed her head.

Evelynn pulled away from her mother slightly "You aren't going to make a huge deal out of this are you? Some parents through their kids parties with these weird cakes that are really creepy,"

"Oh God no, this will stay between you and me, anything you want to know?"

"Can I still dance?"

"I guarantee every dancer still dances when it comes around,"

Evelynn nodded and returned to her seat just as Mick returned, looking worried having just seen the teen embracing her mother.

"Everything alright?" he asked

"Yeah, Evelynn was showing me some pictures her adoptive parents sent her, do you mind stopping off at the store on the way back to mine? I forgot to grab some things I need,"

"Can I stay in the car?" He smirked

"Are you ashamed of being seen with me Rawson?" Emily returned his smirk

"Not at all Prentiss, I just hate shopping," he countered "What are we eating?"

"I'm not really hungry," Evelynn admitted "Can I order from the kids menu?"

"As long as you eat it then yes," Emily replied

They looked over a menu each and put in their orders, Evelynn swallowed two pain tablets with a gulp of her drink.

"Blimey, you guzzled that fast," Mick pointed

"My leg won't stop cramping," Evelynn replied

"Guzzled?" Emily asked

"Drank fast, its a British thing," Mick answered

Emily nodded as their food was placed in front of them. On a table nearby, Evelynn saw a family with two kids around the same age. One had just dropped her spoon and was being comforted by her daddy. Evelynn tilted her head and watched the scene unfold.

"If you want a hug Evelynn you don't need to drop your spoon, just ask," Mick joked

Evelynn turned back and rolled her eyes playfully before snapping a picture of her food on her phone.

"Anyone want carrots? I can't stand them," Mick offered

"Then how do you manage to do your job in the dark?" Evelynn quizzed him.

"I have super powers my dear, didn't your mother tell you?"

They laughed and ate their food, while Emily was eating, Mick nudged Evelynn and loaded a pea on to his fork and flicked it at her mother. Evelynn bit her lip to hide her giggles.

"How old are we Mick?" Emily asked not taking her eyes off her plate

"That was totally Evelynn!" Mick countered

"Hey leave me out of this, I know better,"

"Traitor, I plead the fourth!" Mick held up his hands

"You mean you plead the fifth?" Evelynn corrected.

The Prentiss girls broke into laughter at Mick's failed attempt at starting a food fight.

"You pair are evil you know that?" Mick pouted

"Don't you call my baby evil, she just follows in her momma's footsteps," Emily retorted "But seriously, when do you have to be back at work?"

"I have to be back by Monday night, I'm going to see if Reid would lend me his couch,"

"You can stay with us!" Evelynn chirped "He can right?" she asked looking at her mother

"It's fine by me,"

"That's just asking for trouble, kid, we'll end up waking you up," Mick said seriously

Emily's eyes grew wide as she gave him a firm kick under the table.

"I have noise cancelling headphones," Evelynn laughed.

"Alright but don't say I didn't warn you, there's no controlling your mother," Mick smirked

"Thank God my room is down the hall," Evelynn replied.

Silence filled the table as they finished their food and paid the bill. Emily, Mick and Evelynn returned to the car and headed toward home, stopping at the store before they reached their destination. They all got out and walked inside.

"I'll meet you two at the car, I want to check out the movies, while you two shop," Mick announced before pressing a quick kiss to Emily's lips.

"Have fun," Emily led Evelynn to the health section, stopping only to grab a box "Pick a box to keep it in, trust me, you'll stock up so much you won't know what to do with it all,"

Evelynn chose a Paris themed box with a lid on and they walked into the section they needed. Emily walked into the aisle and looked at the options.

"There's so many!" Evelynn pointed out picking up a box that Emily took from her.

"You don't want that,"

"Why not?"

"One, you're too young for internals and two, thats a cup, they hurt if you put them wrong," Emily informed her,

Evelynn nodded and looked at the other products.

"Pads then?" Evelynn asked, Emily nodded

"They're better the first few times,"

Evelynn picked up a package of normal ones and nighttime ones, putting them in the box until they reached the check out.

"What about school?" She asked picking up a make-up bag that was blue with white spots.

"We'll grab extra and when we get home I'll help you get your bag ready for school, grab some hand gel,"

Evelynn picked up a small bottle of hand gel and a mini bottle of spray. Before spotting a little Penguin hot water bottle.

"Mom?" She asked her mother who was comparing pain medication for her

"I wondered how long it'd be till you saw that, go ahead," Emily smiled.

Evelynn grabbed the penguin and held on to it.

"Is the pain in your stomach or back?"

"My back,"

"So when you can, keep that on your back, we'll look into getting heat pads for school and dance,"

Evelynn nodded and they walked to the check out and Emily paid for her daughter's things. She didn't want to admit it, but now that Evelynn had entered this stage of her life, it made Emily realise her baby was indeed growing up. She didn't like that idea. They walked back to the car where Mick was leaning on the hood with a bag hanging from his arm.

"There's my girls," He said girls, Evelynn looked at her mother who smiled at her "Did I say something wrong?"

"Nope," Evelynn smiled and got in the car.

"Is she alright?" Mick asked

"She's growing up," Emily said looking at him.

"Ah, I'm glad I invested in ice cream now," He opened the passenger side door and Emily climbed in.

Mick got in and drove back to Emily's. He parked up and they walked inside, Evelynn took off her shoes and carried her box straight to her room, wanting to hide it as fast as she could. Emily told Mick she'd be back in a few moments, as she needed to sort Evelynn out. He nodded and put the ice cream in the freezer. Emily walked up the stairs and knocked on Evelynn's door.

"Honey it's only me,"

"Come in,"

Emily walked in to find Evelynn cross legged on her bed with Crumbles in her lap.

"Get yourself a spare pair of underwear just incase it comes while you're at school,"

Evelynn walked into her closet and returned with a spare pair that she put in her new blue bag, Emily slipped in a box of pain meds for her, while Evelynn put in a few pads, hand gel and spray.

"Anything else?"

"Nope, you're all set, do you know what to do with them?"

Evelynn nodded "I read the leaflets,"

Emily smiled and kissed her head "Just remember to change them out every few hours, how's your back?"

"The pain's gone," Evelynn replied

"Good, come down when you're ready ba...honey, I have to remember not to call you baby anymore,"

"No, please don't, I like it," Evelynn pleaded "I'm going to have another shower,"

Emily nodded getting up "Alright,"

Emily left the room and returned downstairs only to be pulled into her study by Mick and the door locked. She found herself being pressed against the door with his lips on hers, kissing her deeply. She smiled into his and wrapped her arms around his neck. Mick slid his hand under her shirt to feel her skin as his lips met her neck. Emily allowed her head to drop back a little

"Mick, she'll be down soon, she's only having a quick shower," Emily protested.

"I can be quick, I miss you baby," Mick looked at her.

"When she's in bed asleep, then I'm all yours,"

Mick pouted but nodded just the same, Emily smirked and kissed him again stroking his neck gently.

"I promise," Emily whispered against his lips.

"I'm holding you to it,"

Emily smiled and unlocked her study door, they walked into the family room just as Evelynn was coming down the stairs in a pair of pjs.

"Feel better baby?" Emily asked and Evelynn nodded as she crawled onto the couch "You really aren't yourself today are you?"

Emily sat down beside her and scooped Evelynn into her lap, cradling her close. Mick put on a dvd and sat beside Emily, draping his arm around her. Evelynn snuggled into her mother and watched the movie unfold.

"We don't own Batman and Harley Quinn," Evelynn pointed out

"You do now," Mick smiled "I thought my fellow Englishman would enjoy it, plus Poison Ivy is in it"

"Thank you," Evelynn returned the smile.

"Honestly, you two and Poison Ivy, you drive me mad," Emily pointed out chuckling.


	13. Chapter 10

That night, after the movie had ended, Mick carried Evelynn who was fast asleep to her bedroom and set her in her bed, Emily followed closely with her penguin hot water bottle and placed it in the bed against her back, before kissing her head.

"Goodnight my love," Emily whispered

"Night kiddo," Mick said also and led Emily from the room.

Emily had turned off the television downstairs before she had gone up with Evelynn's hot water bottle so she met Mick in her bedroom. She pulled off her clothes and changed into pjs.

"You're so good with her,"

"Think so? I always wanted kids but I can't" Mick replied

"Because of your job?"

"No, I physically can't get a woman pregnant, I was kicked by a horse when I was in my teens, it was my own fault but I never thought about it seriously until I met you for the first time," Mick said sadly

This broke Emily's heart, she climbed in his lap and cuddled him.

"Don't be sad for me baby, I know there's the adoption route,"

Emily pouted and kissed him gently, wrapping her arms around his neck. Mick slid his hands under her shirt and caressed her skin, giving her goosebumps. He pulled off her shirt and set her on her bed.

The next morning, Emily woke in the strong arms of her lover. She rubbed her face and turned to lay her head on his chest kissing it gently. Drawing patterns on Mick's skin. Emily could quite happily wake up in Mick Rawson's arms every single day.

"Morning baby," Mick said waking up.

"Morning," Emily placed a kiss on his lips.

"What time is it?"

Emily looked at the clock "A little after six,"

Mick pulled her closer and Emily set her head back on his chest. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the quiet of her house. Granted it was never really noisy at the Prentiss household but the early mornings made it even quieter. Mick kissed her hair and closed his eyes again.

"When do you have time off again?" Emily asked quietly

"I get one weekend off a month," Mick replied

"Do you have plans for next month?"

"Well, I have the Christmas weekend off so I was thinking about spending it with this real pretty woman I met a few years ago on a case and I just met her daughter recently,"

"Oh really, tell me about this real pretty woman as you call her,"

"Well now, she's an FBI BAU agent, totally badass but stunning all the same, she has shoulder length brown black hair and the most amazing brown eyes that a person could lose themselves in, her daughter, well she's a sweetheart, she's her mommy's double except she has icy blue eyes,"

"You really think she's a sweetheart?" Emily asked

"She really is, Em, you three did good with her," Mick replied

"I can't take all the credit, not really, John and Claudia raised her, I just saw her when I could,"

"Don't doubt yourself Emily, she seems happy enough to have come all this way to be with you,"

Emily smiled and sat upright, the blankets falling from her body. Mick groaned, he could never tire of seeing his girlfriend like that.

"Enjoy the view while it lasts, I'm going to shower soon,"

"Emily why must you tease me so?" Mick groaned

Emily giggled and kissed him gently before getting out of bed.

"I'm not stopping you from joining me,"

Mick's eyes lit up and he got out of the bed and picked Emily up in his arms before carrying her to the bathroom. She looped his arms around his neck and held on. Mick turned on the shower and held her while it warmed up.

Meanwhile in Evelynn's room, she was fast asleep still. She turned in her bed and snuggled deeper into her pillow. So blissfully unaware of what her mother and Mick were getting up to.

After their somewhat long shower, okay two hours spent fooling around in the bathroom before actually showering, Emily and Mick were making breakfast together in the kitchen.

"Go wake Evelynn up, I got this," Mick said

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah go on,"

Emily walked up the stairs and into Evelynn's room, she sat on her bed carefully and stroked her daughter's hair.

"Good morning my love," Emily said gently

Evelynn turned onto her back and opened her eyes slowly, rubbing them and yawning.

"Morning momma,"

"Did you sleep ok?" Evelynn nodded and sat up, stretching out her back and arms "Mick and I made breakfast,"

"I really like him momma, he's really nice," Emily smiled at her daughter

"I'm glad you approve, because you know, you're the most important person in my life and I have to make sure that whoever I date gets along with you first and foremost, you and me, we're a package deal,"

"A two for one special," Evelynn added

"Exactly, and plus, he thinks you're a sweetheart,"

"Really?"

Emily smiled and nodded "Come on princess, let's go eat,"

Evelynn got out of her bed and pulled on her slipper boots before pulling her hair into a messy bun. Emily smiled and walked down the stairs with Evelynn in tow.

"Good morning Evelynn!" Mick greeted her

"Morning,"

"Sit down ladies, breakfast is served," Mick put two plates of homemade waffles on the table.

"Waffles!" Evelynn exclaimed "Okay, I like him even more mom,"

Emily chuckled and shook her head, sitting down. Mick put Nutella, strawberries, bananas, blueberries and maple syrup on the table too.

"What do you like Evelynn? Fruit or nutella?" Mick asked

"I like strawberries with nutella," Evelynn smiled slicing a strawberry putting it on her waffles.

"Interesting combination, I prefer bananas and syrup,"

"You two are a pair of heathens, everyone knows that maple syrup is the best topping on waffles and pancakes," Emily remarked

"No, we're British,"

"Actually I'm Russian," Evelynn grinned

"Betrayed again," Mick laughed.

"What are we doing today mom?" Evelynn asked eating a strawberry

"Well you have dance class twelve to four so anything you like after that,"

"Ice skating?" Mick suggested

"I don't see why not," Emily replied "As long as your homework is done before dance,"

Evelynn nodded and ate her food.

"Mick is going to spend Christmas with us, is that ok with you?" Emily asked

"Really?!" Evelynn looked up

"If you and your mom want me to," Mick smiled

"Yes please!"

"Then I'll be here the moment I finish work on the Friday,"

Evelynn got up and hugged Mick tight, Emily smiled brightly watching the scene unfold. Evelynn smiled and returned to her seat. The three finished their breakfasts, talking here and there. But once all food was gone and dishes were away, Evelynn went to her room to get dressed for the day and look at the whiteboard calendar to see what lessons she had. She had just tap and ballet.

Her toes were going to be sore by the evening but she didn't care. Evelynn loved dancing. She took out her pointe shoes from their box in her closet and put them in a mesh bag in her dance bag. Evelynn would always put her shoes back in their boxes after she got home from dance, she liked to keep them neat. Even though her pointe shoes were wearing fast. She put in her tap shoes and her stretch ball and turn board. Now she had another decision to make. Which leo should she wear. She walked to the top of the stairs.

"Mom!" she called

Emily walked to the bottom of the stairs "Leo troubles again?"

"I can't decide,"

"Wear the purple one, with the long sleeves, do you have pointe today?"

"Yeah, we get our tutus too!"

"What color is it?" Emily asked

"White,"

"Then the purple one,"

"Thanks mommy!"

Evelynn ran back to her room and set out her purple leotard and pink tights on her bed. She would put them on before they left for dance. Evelynn sat down and brushed out her hair. She braided her hair and twisted it into a bun on the crown of her head and pinned it before spraying the heck out of it with hair spray. Her hair was going nowhere fast. Evelynn grabbed her books from her backpack and walked downstairs to the kitchen where Emily and Mick were talking and drinking coffee.

"Mom may I borrow your laptop do to some research please?"

"Sure, you know where it is," Emily nodded

"Thank you," Evelynn walked into the study and unplugged Emily's laptop and took it back to the kitchen.

She handed Emily the laptop for her to enter the password and sat down to do her homework.

"A fifteen year old without her own laptop?" Mick asked

"She uses it more than I do, but when she desperatly needs one, I'll get her one,"

"Until then, mom and I share," Evelynn piped up from behind the screen and scribbled down everything to do with the Titanic she thought would help her ace this essay.

Two hours in, Evelynn dropped her head on the kitchen table, she was defeated. Emily kissed her head.

"Go change kid, we need to leave in half an hour,"

Evelynn sat upright and closed down the laptop and put it back in the study before taking her books back to her room and changed into her dance kit. Evelynn put on her dance pants and grabbed her dance bag throwing it on her shoulder before walking back down to the kitchen. She dug her warm up boots from the shoe basket and put them on her feet. Evelynn opened a cupboard and pulled out a water bottle, filled it with ice and water.

"Well doesn't she look like a proper dancer," Mick smiled

"She does," Emily smiled proudly "Have you got your pointe shoes?"

"Yeah, hey mom, can I have a little sister?"

Emily who again chose the wrong time to take a drink, spat her coffee over the kitchen table.

"Why do you choose the time when I take a drink to launch that on me?" Emily asked wiping up the coffee

"My head was in the fridge!" Evelynn laughed

"Either way, honey, I can't have anymore children," Emily said sadly

Evelynn nodded, she knew why and knew better than to push her mother on the subject.

"Its eleven thirty, we need to get going," Emily stood up and grabbed her purse.

"Can Mick come?" Evelynn asked

"If he wants to," Emily looked at Mick, who was beaming at the idea.

"I'll drive," he grabbed his keys and they went to the car.

Evelynn grinned and climbed in the back of the car, buckling herself in and pulling her dance bag on her lap. Emily and Mick got in shortly after. Emily gave Mick the address of Evelynn's dance studio and they were off.

"Evelynn, do you dance competitively?" Mick asked

"I have done but I prefer not to, competitions take the fun away from dance I find," Evelynn replied "I like to dance purley because I feel free,"

"She's always been the same, not a competitive bone in her body," Emily added.

The drive the rest of the way was relatively quiet except for Mick's GPS telling him where to turn etc. They arrived there and Evelynn got out, she poked her head back in.

"You can come watch if you want, hardly any of the older kids parents stay,"

"That was her way of asking us to watch her dance," Emily laughed

"Well I'd be happy to," Mick turned off the car and climbed out as Evelynn adjusted her shoulder strap to sit higher on her shoulder.

"Come on then you two, she can't be late or her teacher makes them run laps," Emily announced

"And I don't run for anyone," Evelynn added

Mick smiled and they walked into the Dance Studio. Evelynn was greeted by her dance teacher who had just refilled her water bottle. Evelynn led Emily and Mick through a set of brown double doors that fed into a viewing area for parents. Evelynn took out both pairs of her dance shoes and her stretching equipment.

"Have fun princess," Emily smiled kissing her forehead

"Break a leg kid," Mick grinned

"Wrong performing art," Evelynn laughed and walked into the studio.

Emily sat down and folded her right leg over her left as Mick sat beside her.

"So what happens now?" Mick asked

"We watch her warm up and dance her heart out. Personally she's the best one they have," Emily replied

"You are so biased Em," He laughed

"Me?" Emily faked innocence "Who cares, she's the best in my eyes and as her mom it's my right to be biased,"

Mick chuckled and nodded his head as Evelynn waved and began to warm up her legs and feet.

"Hi Miss P!" A familiar voice spoke

Emily turned her head and smiled "Hi Harley, she's already in there,"

Harley looked into the room and saw her younger friend warming up.

"Enjoy the show! We mess up so much in this stage!" Harley set down her bag and ran into the room.

Evelynn looked up and smiled as her leggy Auburn haired friend rushed to greet her by enveloping her arms around her.

"Hi Harley," Evelynn greeted

"Hey Evie!" Harley beamed.

Evie was Harley's nickname for Evelynn and no one else could get away with it. Ok sure John would call her Evie-Lynn but that was different.

"Whose the guy with your mom?" Harley asked rolling her foot over a tennis ball

"That's her boyfriend, Mick,"

"He seems nice,"

"He is, he likes to tease her something awful," Evelynn replied.

"That's always fun, hey do we get our tutus today?"

Evelynn nodded pointing to a stack of circular flat bags on a table in the corner. Harley squealed.

"I can't wait! What color is yours?" Harley asked

"White, I think,"

Quickly more dancers filed into the room, including Ivy and one dancer that had caught Evelynn's attention from her first day there. His name was Ryan Dixon. He was tall, had hair as black as a panther in a power cut and eyes that were so green they made grass look fake. Ryan had been dancing since he was three and he had the strength and body of such.

When one first saw Ryan one would think he was a person who would charm he way to the top. But actually, Ryan was a really nice guy. He'd help out with the younger dancers in the lower classes and he even had helped Evelynn a few times. In their upcoming dance show, Ryan had been partnered up with Evelynn. Much to her delight.

He was good looking yes and that was a reason she liked to dance with him. The main reason however was, Ryan put his heart and soul into every dance he did.

"Hey Harley, Hi Evelynn," Ryan smiled

"Hey!" Harley replied a little too excited

"Hey Ryan," Evelynn greeted raising her eyebrow at Harley before shaking her head.

"Evelynn I was thinking we could stay after class on Tuesday to work on your lift," Ryan suggested

"I need to ok with my mom first, I could use the extra help,"

Back in the observing area, Mick was watching some strange teenage boy talking to his girlfriend's daughter. So he barely knew the kid, he still felt the need to protect her as he did with Emily. He didn't like what he was seeing. He didn't like it one bit.

Emily of course noticed but hid her laughter biting on her lip.

"I'm glad you find this so funny," Mick stated

"I don't! I'm just as unnerved by it as you are," Emily took a drink to try and ease her upcoming laughter.

Mick looked at her "What is so funny Em?"

"You, you act all manly but as soon as a teenage boy talks to my daughter you're like a ticking time bomb,"

"So I want to protect her and break the little punk's nose if he touches her, what's wrong with that?" Mick replied

"Nothing, it's just funny because you've been in her life just over twenty four hours and you already want to do this," Emily looked at him "It's sweet,"

"She's a sweet kid," Mick replied

Back in the studio, Ryan had just lifted Evelynn into a One-Handed Presage lift. She was trying not to freak out. Evelynn wasn't good with heights.

"Just breathe, I've got you," Ryan soothed

"With one hand!"

"Evelynn," She looked at him "I've got you,"

She nodded and relaxed, this was a new move for her, she had learnt the week before but it was still nerve wracking.

"And six and seven and eight now slowly start to bring your extended leg down," Ryan instructed

Evelynn lowered her leg and he brought her to the ground safely.

"See? Good job!" He smiled as she hugged him

"Thank you,"

"We only have to do it once in the dance so you can stay on the ground for now,"

"Oh thank everything that's holy!" Evelynn exclaimed

Ryan laughed "You need to work on your height issue,"

"I'm trying,"

Evelynn glanced into the observing area to see Emily and Mick watching her perfect each step.

"They make you nervous?" Ryan asked

"Just a lot, I want to get it right so badly so she's proud of me," Evelynn admitted

Harley turned and spun into them, sending Evelynn right into Ryan.

"Harley!" Evelynn exclaimed

"Sorry I slipped," Harley said too innocently, grinning.

"It's alright, no one got hurt," Ryan mediated before Evelynn could say something.

Twenty minutes later they were dismissed for a fifteen minute break to cool down before the next class started. Evelynn gathered up her stretching gear and walked to the Observation Area to sit with her mother, tutu bag in hand.

"Hi honey," Emily greeted

"Hi," Evelynn replied sitting down

"You did good out there," Mick added

"I'll do better when I curb the height fear,"

Evelynn dug her water bottle from her bag and took a long drink as Ryan walked in. She quickly put her drink down to introduce him to Emily.

"Mom, Mick, this is Ryan my dance partner and lift lifesaver," Evelynn smiled "Ryan this is my mom Agent Emily Prentiss and her partner Agent Mick Rawson,"

"It's nice to meet you," Ryan said shaking their hands "I was wondering Agent Prentiss, would Evelynn be able to stay perhaps an hour or two after class on Tuesday? I'd like to help her with the lift section,"

"She can stay but you get your homework done on your breaks madam," Emily looked at Evelynn

"Yes ma'am," Evelynn nodded

"I'll make sure she does," Ryan smiled "I'll see you back in there,"

A/N

Check it out! Three chapters in 24 hours! Aren't you lucky!

Now, I know some of you will be questioning the speed that Mick has grown protective of Evelynn after knowing her for a little less than a day but it does happen.

Also, Ryan is for the time being, a very good friend to Evelynn. Right now I want to focus on her being a teenager and not focusing on a relationship so early on.

They may be in the future but for now they are just friends.


	14. Chapter 11

After an eventful day of dancing and Skating; Evelynn, Emily and Mick had gone to bed early because to be quite honest. They were exhausted. Evelynn had put her aching feet into icy cold water to help with her pain.

They had a quick dinner and went to bed. Emily and Mick had fallen straight to sleep, Evelynn did some more of her homework and went to sleep afterwards.

"MOM?!" Evelynn called looking around her.

She wasn't at home in fact, she didn't know where she was. Panic started to boil inside of her. She couldn't think, couldn't feel and barely breathe.

Out the corner of her eye, she saw a monstrous figure moving toward her. She tried to run but her feet wouldn't move. It was like she was paralyzed.

"MOMMY!" She tried to scream for her mother but no words came out.

The figure moved ever closer. It was all the faces of those she loved contorted into gruesome messes, all melted and congealed on this mass of creature and there in the centre was her beloved mother.

It opened its mouth and let out a horrific animal like roar. Drool and who knows what flew from its mouth.

This was it.

She screamed a blood curdling scream.

Down the hall, Emily and Mick were awoken by a scream of sheer terror. Mick grabbed his gun that he had forgot to put in the safe. Emily was half way down the hall with him on her tail. All agent instincts were gone, replaced by the need to protect her child.

Throwing the door open; Emily and Mick saw Evelynn tangled in her blankets, contorting.

Emily ran to her bed and gathered Evelynn into her arms. Whispering to her.

"Wake up baby, its ok, wake up,"

Evelynn's eyes shot open, tears of relief to move again rolled down her face.

"It's okay, I'm right here," Emily kissed her hair "Mommy's got you,"

Emily rocked her terrified daughter in her lap, Evelynn held on to her tightly, tears still falling.

"It's alright, you're safe now,"

Mick stood in the doorway watching mother and daughter. Emily was a tough agent but when it came to the safety and happiness of her baby, she was a mama bear who would stop at nothing to keep Evelynn safe. Even if it meant cuddling and rocking her until she was calm at three am.

"Mommy?" Evelynn asked "Its really you?"

"It's me, the melted man again?"

Evelynn nodded "I feel so stupid, but I couldn't move,"

"That's a new one, try to relax, everything is ok," Emily soothed laying Evelynn down.

"I'm sorry,"

"You have nothing to apologize for, bad dreams are normal," Emily stroked her daughter's hair.

Evelynn held her mother's hand tightly, for fear she would slip into another nightmare. Emily lay beside her and pulled Evelynn into her arms.

"A girls slumber party huh?" Mick smiled

"Just until she falls asleep," Emily replied

"Don't rush her, nightmares are the worst,"

Mick leant down and kissed Evelynn's head and then pressed on to Emily before covering them both. Emily stroked Evelynn's hair to help her fall asleep. Mick plonked himself on the floor beside Evelynn's bed and saw a mass on the floor. Cautiously, he reached for it and wrapped his hand around it.

It was furry.

It was Crumbles. During Evelynn's contorting session, poor Crumbles had taken a tumble to the floor! Poor little Penguin!

Mick smiled and handed it to Emily who in turn set it in Evelynn's arms as she slowly drifted to sleep.

The next morning, Evelynn awoke drenched in sweat and alone in her room. Panic rose again, holding Crumbles tight, Evelynn ran to her mother's room. Her bed was empty. Openly panicking now, Evelynn ran down the stairs to find Emily and Mick in the kitchen, making breakfast again. Emily turned to see Evelynn in the doorway. Again, afraid of what she might wake up and see.

"Oh baby," Emily walked to her and held her "Did you have another nightmare?"

Evelynn nodded and Emily pouted at Mick.

"Has anything happened in the last week or so to get her like this?" Mick asked

"No nothing, has it Evelynn?" Emily looked at the teen

Evelynn shook her head and buried it in her mother's chest. Emily frowned and stroked her hair.

"How about we have a movie day?" Mick suggested

"Titanic?" Evelynn poked her head up

Emily groaned "Not again, you've made me watch it nearly fifteen times and not Suicide Squad either,"

"Boo! Um, Mary Poppins?"

"Perfect!" Mick smiled

And so after Breakfast, everyone retired to the family room to watch movies. They managed to get through;

Mary Poppins

Beaches

And of course Suicide Squad, Emily had caved when Mick joined in with Evelynn's begging. Thus made her question, when did Emily Prentiss BAU Unit Chief become a pushover?

However during the last movie, Mick had gotten a call. When he returned to the family room he looked solem.

"You got called back early didn't you?" Emily asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, we have a case," Mick replied

Emily noticed that Evelynn had fallen asleep so went to her room with Mick to help him gather his things, which actually turned into a ten minute intense make out session.

Mick held Emily close to him, playing with her hair while resting his forehead on hers.

"Oh baby," he sighed

"Put in for a transfer to my team," She whispered

"You and I both know we'd never get any work done,"

"Four more weeks," Emily looked into his eyes

"Four more," he nodded "And then I'm all yours over Christmas my darling,"

"I love you," She said pulling him in for another kiss.

Emily Prentiss just said that she loved him! After two months?! NAILED IT! Mick thought.

Eventually, they had to break for air and Mick put his things back in his go bag. The pair walked in silence downstairs to break the news to Evelynn.

Emily knelt down and kissed her nose.

"Baby, can you wake up for me?" She asked gently

Evelynn blinked open her eyes and rubbed them.

"Hey there beautiful blue eyes," Mick said kneeling "I have to leave early, we got a case,"

"Oh," Evelynn replied sadly "But you'll come back right?"

"I promise," He smiled

Evelynn got up and put on her slipper boots as she followed the couple to the front door.

"Call when you get there?" Emily asked

"I will and you be good for your mom," he said to Evelynn

"I will,"

Evelynn hugged his waist tightly while Emily leant over her and kissed him.

"Be safe,"

"Always, I love you Em,"

"I love you,"

He kissed her again and pressed one to Evelynn's forehead before walking to his car. Evelynn wound her arms around Emily as they watched him drive away.

"Well, looks like its just us again my love," Emily broke the silence "Why dont we go finish that movie and order pizza?"

Evelynn smiled gently and nodded as they walked back into the house.

A/N

Poor Evelynn! Just to clarify; Evelynn suffers from Sleep Paralysis as many people do, that's why she felt like she couldn't move or breathe.

Also I wanted Emily and Mick's feelings to be like this from the very beginning. But don't worry, it won't all be focused on them because the story is about Evelynn, hence its name Evelynn Reynolds and not Emily and Mick love story

However;

If people would like to see a more in depth side to their relationship let me know. BUT I will say, I won't write hardcore sex, I can and do but not for this. This is just pure family loveliness!

Until next time!

-Lilly x


	15. Chapter 12

That night as Emily and Evelynn were getting their things ready for the next morning, Evelynn received a call from John and Claudia.

"Hi John!" Evelynn smiled

"Hi Evie-Lynn, Claudia's here too," John greeted

"Hi sweetheart,"

"How are you both?" Evelynn sat down

"We're good darling, we have something to tell you," Claudia replied

Evelynn picked at her blankets "Okay, should I be worried?"

"No sweetheart, it's a good thing," John assured

"John and I have adopted again, you have a little brother!" Claudia said excitedly

Evelynn's face fell "Congratulations,"

"Oh sweetheart he's so beautiful! You'll love him! We're going to call Emily and have her send you home for a while so you can meet him, he's eight weeks old and…" Claudia rambled

"Hey talking of my mom, she's calling me, I'll call you soon! Love you bye!" Evelynn hung up her phone and threw it on her pillow.

She got up and walked to Emily's room. Evelynn knocked on her mother's bedroom door.

"Come in," Evelynn stepped in "You don't need to knock,"

"I do, who knows what happens in here, I don't wanna be traumatised," Evelynn smiled.

Emily shook her head smiling "What's wrong baby girl?"

Evelynn shrugged her shoulders and sat by her mother.

"Has something happened?" Emily looked at her

"No,"

"Evelynn…" Emily pressed

Evelynn flopped backwards so she was laying down "John and Claudia have adopted another kid,"

"That's wonderful news,"

Evelynn turned on her side away from her mother. Emily lay beside her and pulled Evelynn into her.

"Baby they haven't replaced you,"

"They want you to send me over there to bond with it,"

"Don't you want to?"

"Nope, they promised I was the only one they'd ever adopt. They broke that promise," Evelynn said admittedly being childish.

"That was a childish thing to come out with Evelynn," Emily frowned

"News flash, I am a child," Evelynn retorted getting up.

"Hey now, there's no need at all to take this out on me young lady,"

"Well maybe if you had stayed away after I was adopted, this wouldn't have happened!"

Regret. Instant regret filled Evelynn to the tips of her toes. The pained look on Emily's face, drove the guilt further into Evelynn that she realised.

"Then I'll arrange for you to go back to them, permanently," Emily said, her heartbreak showing in her eyes.

Evelynn left the room and locked herself in her bedroom. How could she have just said that to her mother? Her mother who earlier that very day had cradled her to sooth her from her nightmare. Evelynn hadn't meant what she said to Emily. Not a word of it. Except the not wanting to see her new adopted brother.

Meanwhile in Emily's room, the older brunette was shaking and had tears spilling down her face. She shakily picked up her phone when it started to ring, it was Mick.

"Hey," She said trying to mask her tears

"Hey baby, are you crying? What's happened?!" Mick asked getting worried

"Evelynn and I had a fight,"

"About what?"

"John and Claudia have adopted again and she was rather childish about it and said if I stayed away when they adopted her, this wouldn't have happened," Emily replied coughing through her tears

"Oh Em, baby, she's angry that they in a sense are filling the hole she left with another child, but she wouldn't have meant to hurt you," Mick soothed

"I told her I would look into sending her home, for good,"

"But you won't, because you love having her with you,"

"I know that, but did I really do the wrong thing by staying in her life?"

"No my love, that little girl adores you, she wouldn't say that and mean it,"

Emily had to agree, but Evelynn's words hurt her. More so than being branded and staked by her father.

"Let her cool off and she'll realise what she's done," Mick continued

"I miss you,"

"I miss you too my darling, so much but remember, four more weeks, I'm going to try and get the two Christmas weeks off so I can be with you both,"

Hearing that made Emily smile "I'd like that,"

"Me too, now my beautiful one, get some sleep, you sound exhausted and cried out," Mick spoke gently

"I love you,"

"I love you more,"

And with that the phone like went dead. Emily walked into the bathroom and washed her face before returning to her bed. She looked at the two photographs of her and Evelynn, how could that beautiful young lady with a heart of pure gold say something so hurtful?

Emily turned out the light and fell into a light sleep.

Evelynn lay awake in her room, playing with Crumbles' wing while she replayed the events that led to her crying so much that she had gotten a headache. She was extremely childish yes but she never meant to say those things to her mother.

"Oh mommy," Evelynn began to cry again and buried her head into Crumbles "I'm sorry mommy,"

But Emily couldn't hear Evelynn apologize, Evelynn wiped her eyes and walked to her mother's room, fearing what she might say. Evelynn gingerly stepped into the darkened room and heard Emily's shallow breathing where she was asleep.

Evelynn shuffled to the bed as Emily sniffled in her sleep. Evelynn bit her lip and opened her mouth to speak. But words wouldn't come out. She could have turned and walked back to her room but Evelynn decided against that and crawled into Emily's bed beside her and closed her eyes

Feeling the bed sink in, Emily opened an eye to see her daughter laying beside her holding Crumbles tight. Evelynn was still drifting off to sleep as Emily pulled her close and held her.

"I'm sorry mommy," Evelynn whispered

"Shhh my little one," Emily wiped Evelynn's face of tears and kissed her head "Everything will be alright, mommy loves you,"

And with that, Evelynn buried her head into her mother's chest and fell asleep.

"I won't make you go anywhere my precious angel,"

Emily kissed her head once more and closed her eyes. Content with having Evelynn with her in her room that night. The only sound that was heard but soon faded were Evelynn's sniffles.

Emily rubbed her back and held her close. She was her baby at the end of the day. Emily knew that Evelynn hadn't meant what she said, at the end of the day if Evelynn didn't want to be around her mother then why would she have gone all that way to America?

She would handle this situation after Evelynn got to the office after school got out. Emily decided that letting Evelynn stew for the entire day would be the better punishment.


	16. Chapter 13

The next morning, Emily awoke and walked downstairs to begin breakfast. She would keep talking to Evelynn to a minimum it would be hard for the both of them but Evelynn had to learn that she couldn't talk to her mother like that, no matter how sad she was. This had only happened once before; when Evelynn was six. Once breakfast was started, Emily went to her room and got dressed for the day.

"Evelynn, time to get up," She said, not sharply but not how she usually would..

Evelynn woke up and nodded walking to her room, tha pang of guilt swept through her body, for her mother not to wake her in French or using a pet name, Evelynn knew she had done wrong. She got ready for school and braided her hair as tears slipped down her cheeks. Evelynn refrained from wearing any makeup that morning, it would only run. She put away her books into her bag and walked downstairs. She placed her bag in the hall and walked into the kitchen where Emily was making coffee.

Emily set a toasted bagel in front of Evelynn with a jar of nutella. It was taking everything out of Emily not to cave and talk to her daughter like nothing happened. She knew Evelynn had been crying and that broke her heart. But Evelynn had to learn.

"Mom? Declan has late practise today so he can't drop me at the BAU, should I get the bus?" Evelynn asked quietly

"No, get on the bus that brings you home,"

Evelynn nodded, they would talk about it at home, where it was away from eyes and private. She quickly ate her breakfast and put on her shoes and jacket so she was ready for Emily. Emily finished her breakfast and grabbed her work boots before grabbing her purse. Evelynn picked up her backpack and they headed out of the door.

Emily drove to Evelynn's school and parked up in their usual spot.

"Have a good day," Emily said

"I love you," Evelynn replied as she opened her door.

"I love you,"

Evelynn grabbed her bag and closed the door, watching Emily drive away. She ran to the music department's bathrooms and locked herself in a toilet. Once there she sat and cried, harder than she had last night. She wanted to be at home with her mother, not in school where she'd get questioned for her lack of makeup and puffy eyes.

Evelynn stayed in the bathroom until the first bell for classes to start rang and made her way to her first class of the day, History. She liked History class, her teacher; Ms. Dawson would always allow her to sit out classes with her if she wasn't feeling great. Evelynn was the first in and Ms. Dawson saw the young girl had been crying.

"Evelynn, what happened?" She asked

"I was mean to my mom last night," Evelynn replied tears falling again.

"Go to the bathroom and clean yourself up, then stay after class and we can talk, you have a free period then?"

Evelynn nodded as gave her a hall pass. Evelynn left the room and returned to the bathroom and splashed her face. She returned to her class and sat down. Ignoring her friends who tried to get her attention. She wanted one thing.

To talk to her mother.

Evelynn did her lesson and stayed behind afterwards. marked the work and sat opposite Evelynn.

"Now, tell me what happened,"

"My adopted parents called me last night saying they had adopted a new baby and they want me to go back to England to meet him, I got jealous and hung up, then blamed my mom for them doing it," Evelynn played with her thumb.

"You said something to her didn't you?"

She looked out the window, "I said maybe if she had stayed away when she gave me up then maybe they wouldn't have adopted again,"

"Now if I know you, you didn't mean it and your mother knows that too,"

"You should have seen the look on her face, I've never seen her look like that," Evelynn wiped her eyes "I want to go home,"

"Go outside for a moment,"

Evelynn walked into the hall and leant on the wall, this gave Ms. Dawson time to call Emily. It took a few rings before Emily answered.

"Prentiss," Emily spoked

"Agent Prentiss, this is Ms. Dawson, I've Evelynn's History teacher,"

"Is she alright?" Emily asked worried

"Physically yes, but she's extreamly tearful, it's not affecting her studies but I think she'd be better off at home, she told me what happened and I understand why she's so upset,"

"I appreciate your concern but she needs to understand that she can't talk to people like that, especially her mother," Emily replied

"I'm sure she's learnt her lesson Agent Prentiss, she's just a little girl who wants her mother to know how sorry she is,"

"She isn't a little girl anymore and people need to stop treating her like she is, she is fifteen years old and to be quite frank I don't appreciate being told how I should and shouldn't punish my child,"

"On the contrary Agent Prentiss, I was merely hoping to help her by asking you just to hear her out," Replied "I know how hard it is to watch your child cry because they said something dumb, she's desperate for you to hear her,"

"I'll be there as soon as I can,"

Emily caved and grabbed her keys before giving JJ the reins of the team. She hurried to the car and drove to Evelynn's school.

Parking outside, Emily locked her car and walked into the main school building where she saw Evelynn hugging her legs on a chair beside her teacher. Noticing Emily's presence, Ms Dawson gently nudged Evelynn who looked up.

Emily approached and knelt in front of her.

"Let's go home," she held out her hand and Evelynn took it.

The pair walked back to the car and Emily stopped. She pulled Evelynn into her arms and held her tight. Evelynn started to cry again.

"I'm sorry mommy,"

Emily kept her close kissing her head "I know baby, but I need you to know that it's not ok to talk to people like that, especially me,"

Evelynn nodded, burying her head in her mother's chest. She smelt like love and safety.

"Please don't make me go back,"

"I was never going to send you back sweetheart, but you should see your brother even if it's just once,"

"But I don't want to, they replaced me,"

"No baby, you will always be their first, but this little one needs them too, you had a happy childhood, doesn't he deserve one too?"

Evelynn nodded.

"I know it's hard going from and only child to a big sister over night but I promise you, they will always have a big place for you in their hearts, you're their little girl, as you are mine,"

"I didn't mean to hurt you," Evelynn looked at her

Emily wiped the tears from Evelynn's face "I know that, you weren't thinking, I've done it myself, now lecture over, let's go home,"

"What about work?"

"It's just paperwork, I can do it at home,"

The two got in the car and Emily drove home.


	17. Hey hi me again

Hello lovely followers!

I must appologise for the lateness in uploading. That last chapter was extreamly hard to write so I appologise if it sucks!

My muse came and went and came and went again. This does happen quite a bit for me so I don't like pushing myself because I loose interest in the story.

Now onto something a bit more fun. Another vote!

1) Should Mick call Emily and say he can't make it to hers for Christmas and then turn up at the last minuet

OR

2) Should Emily and the team get called away on December 22nd on a case that may not allow her to get home in time?!

OR

3) Should Evelynn and Harley get in a fight over Declan


	18. Chapter 14

Evelynn still felt bad for hurting her mom's feelings but she had said her piece and so had Emily. They returned home and both headed for the kitchen table to do work for a while. Emily finished her paperwork before Evelynn so she sat and watched. Somewhat amazed that the baby she had watched in her very early days, that would spend hours kicking her legs and cooing at virtually everything, was now a teenager and in a few short weeks would be turning sixteen and could get her driver's permit, if she so wished.

"Do you want to get your driver's permit after your birthday?" Emily asked

Evelynn set her pen down and looked up "I'm not sure, the idea of driving a car is scary,"

Emily smiled shaking her head "It means you wouldn't have to rely on me to take you to school,"

At this Evelynn frowned "I don't mind it if you don't?"

"That's fine by me, what homework have you got?"

"Nothing really, I have to learn lines for drama class, we're doing Beauty and the Beast just after New Year and I wanted to try out," Evelynn smiled

"As who?"

"I'm not sure, maybe a dancer in the background but we need to learn lines even if we're dancing,"

Emily nodded "Well you'll do brilliantly anyway,"

Evelynn looked at her mother and smiled "What are you? My biggest fan or something?"

"Always have been, always will be," Emily smiled proudly.

It was true, ever since Evelynn was born, Emily always supported her and cheered her on. From her first learning to crawl to walking and dancing en pointe. It wouldn't matter what Evelynn did, what grades she got, Emily would always be proud of her daughter. Emily remembered one of Evelynn's race days at school, Evelynn had tripped and finished last as a result, Emily however had ran to the finish line and cheered on her saddened then six year old. She watched Evelynn get off the floor, brush herself off and ran as fast as her little legs could carry her; straight into her mother's arms.

Emily was still proud of her even though she finished last, to her; Evelynn was a winner no matter what. And she took her to a toy shop to pick out her prize.

Evelynn put her books back into her bag and bit her lip.

"What's wrong?"

"Can we look at baby photos?" Evelynn asked

Emily smiled and took Evelynn to her room where she went into the chest at the bottom of her bed and pulled out some photo albums. She joined Evelynn who was sat cross legged on her bed and opened the first book to a baby scan.

"This was my first picture of you, I was six weeks pregnant,"

Evelynn looked at the scan "Wow, were you scared?"

"In one way yes, but in another no, after everything that had gone wrong, you were the one thing that gave me hope, after I had this scan, I would sit and read to you or just talk, even though you couldn't hear me just yet, I wanted you to know my voice as early as possible,"

Emily turned the page to another baby scan but this time it was at twelve weeks, under it, Emily had a photo of herself and her slight bump that was developing.

"Even back then I knew I'd fight to keep you safe," Emily mused

Turning the pages, there were more scan pictures and bump photos until Emily stopped on one.

In the centre of the page was a photograph of Evelynn, she was an hour old and had just been dressed in a baby onesie (or footies) that was pale yellow with little white bunnies dotted around it. She had a dusting of light brown hair and her little eyes were shut. Clutched in her little fingers was the wing of Crumbles the penguin. She was all snug in her bassinet with a pink blanket covering her.

"This is my favourite baby photograph of you, you were an hour old and already loved Crumbles,"

Evelynn smiled "What was I like?"

"You were a happy baby, as long as you were near me and had Crumbles with you, you would always fall asleep to me singing to you or on my chest,"

Smiling again; Evelynn turned the page to a photograph of John and Claudia holding her.

"They've loved you since the day you were born,"

"They were there?"

"Not in the room but they were there waiting, they started taking you for days out and evenings when you were four months old, it was to help make it easier on the both of us, you adored them, John was wrapped around your little finger,"

Emily fell silent and Evelynn looked at her "But it wasn't easy for you,"

"It wasn't, I carried you for eight months and raised you for six, making the choice to give you up was never easy for me, if I could have kept you, I would have without any second thought, until we go to Court to have custody given back to me, it won't be easy because theoretically they can force you to go back with them until you're eighteen, then you're an adult and the choice is yours,"

"I already know what I want, I have since I can remember,"

Evelynn cuddled her mother "I want to be with you,"

"I know you do and I want that too but in seriousness, if the Judge says you have to stay with them, you must promise me you will stay with them until you turn eighteen and then if you still want to come back to me, I'll buy the first ticket I can and I'll come get you,"

Emily looked her daughter in the eye.

"You think they'll make me go back?"

"There is a chance,"

Evelynn looked at her lap, Emily scooted closer to her daughter and wrapped her in her arms.

"If it happens, I will get you back, I promise you that and I'll come see you as much as I can,"

"It's not the same momma,"

"I know,"

And boy did Emily know that. She had a call before Evelynn's school phoned her; the Judge had decided that Evelynn had to go back to John and Claudia. Emily was just gathering her time to tell her.


	19. Chapter 15

Pretty soon, it was nearly time for the Christmas holidays to start. But this year, Emily and Evelynn would be apart. It was a cool Monday afternoon when Emily picked Evelynn up from school early. She had a flight back to England that night and Emily still hadn't told her.

Parking up at home the two walked inside, Evelynn knew something was wrong because of how silent her mother was.

"Sweetheart, I have a case for you,"

Evelynn looked at her.

"Your assignment is to," Emily swallowed her tears "Is to return to England to be the best big sister to your brother,"

Evelynn looked at Emily "What? I have to go back?"

"Not forever sweetheart, just until you're eighteen,"

"I don't want to go back mommy," Evelynn said openly crying.

Emily hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head, "I know baby, but I need you to be a big sister to Sammy, he needs you,"

Evelynn pulled away and walked to her room tears falling. She walked into her room and began to sob as she packed. Emily, downstairs was no better. She would have to watch her daughter walk away from her for four whole years. For 1,460 days. Her heart was already breaking.

In her room, Evelynn cried for her friends that she would leave behind, her big brother whom she adored, her friends at dance, the BAU team that became like family and most of all her mother. The thought of it hurt her heart badly as she choked on a sob.

She picked up a picture of Emily, Mick and her and put it into her purse to keep it safe and with her always.

Emily calmed herself and went into her daughter's bedroom.

"All packed?"

Evelynn nodded putting Crumbles in her hand luggage.

Emily wrapped her arm around Evelynn and lead her back downstairs to have something to eat. Her flight wasn't until seven pm so they had a few hours to kill.

"I'm ordering chinese food okay?"

Evelynn nodded

"Sweetheart I know you don't want to go back but its out of my hands,"

"Its so close to Christmas,"

"I know, but I promise you, we will be together again,"

Evelynn just nodded, she was angry, not at Emily, but the Judge and John and Claudia. Why couldn't they have left well enough alone? She was finally happy! And now she'd be leaving.

"Mom?"

"What is it sweetheart?"

"Promise you wont marry Mick without me here?"

Evelynn looked at her mother who smiled gently.

"I promise, Mick and I haven't talk about that yet, besides I wouldn't do something that important without you here,"

Evelynn cuddled her mother and buried her head in her chest. Emily held her tight wishing this moment wouldn't come to an end.

Breaking the silence, was a knock on the door. Emily got up and opened it to reveal Mick with food bags in his hand.

"I come with Chinese food,"

Emily smiled a little and stepped aside, Mick put the food in the kitchen before looking at Emily.

"How'd she take it?"

"She's a mess," Emily looked out the kitchen doorway, tears threatening to fall.

BMick pulled her into his arms and wiped her eyes.

"I'm glad I came,"

"I don't want to let her go,"

"But you have to Em, Clyde will meet us at the airstrip and get her home safely,"

Emily nodded and wiped her eyes before composing herself. She walked back into the family room.

"Hey Evelynn," he smiled gently

"Hi," Evelynn replied

Emily looked at Mick wishing she could keep Evelynn with her. She wasn't ready to let Evelynn go.

"I'm not going," Evelynn stood up

"What?" Emily looked at her

"I'm not going back. I'll run the second I land and don't think I won't," Evelynn ran upstairs and locked herself in her room.

"I'll talk to her,"

Mick followed the teenager and knocked on her bedroom door.

"Evelynn? It's me,"

"I'm not going, you and mom can't make me," came her reply.

"I know you don't want to go but sweetheart you have no choice, your mother and I can't overrule a judge,"

"You're FBI agents for fuck sake!"

Evelynn had never swore in her life and she was shocked it came from her.

"Watch your mouth,"

"But you work for the FBI...can't you pull some strings?"

Mick sighed "I wish we could, nothing would make me happier to see you here on Christmas day with your mother but we have to wait a little longer for that,"

Evelynn opened her door and walked into the hall, tears still on her cheeks. Mick cuddled her and wiped her eyes.

"I promise that'll take care of your mom, and I'll make sure she calls you all the time,"

"It won't be the same,"

Mick held her close "I know sweetheart, come on, let's go eat with your mom before your big adventure,"

Evelynn nodded and they walked downstairs to the kitchen to find Emily red eyed and sniffling. Evelynn ran to her mother and wrapped her arms tightly around her.

"I promise I'll call everyday mommy, every single day,"

"I know you will baby,"

Mick wrapped them both in his arms.

"One day I will have you both in my arms and we'll be a proper family, but for now let's eat,"

Evelynn sat down and everyone ate in silence.

Mick put the plates in the dishwasher and they got into the car. Emily rode in the back with Evelynn, keeping her as close as she could. Evelynn set her head on Emily's chest and snuggled into her.

All too soon; they pulled up at the airstrip, where Interpol's Clyde Easter would be waiting to take Emily's little girl away. The three got out of the car and Mick got Evelynn's bag from the trunk. The three of them walked onto the airstrip and there was Clyde.

Evelynn cuddled closer to Emily who in turn took her daughter's hand.

"Time to put that British stiff upper lip into play Evelynn," Mick said trying to lighten the mood.

Clyde nodded to Emily and she nodded back before stopping just before the stairs to the plane.

"Give us a moment?" Emily asked the two men.

Both nodded and stepped on the plane out of the way. Emily stood in front of Evelynn.

"This has played on my mind for a long time and I had this speech all planned out but when I thought this would happen you were a lot younger. Now I have to think this through again because you're older. This is going to suck Evelynn and there is nothing I can do. But I will get you back,"

Emily swallowed her tears.

"The day I gave birth to you I swore I'd protect you, I swore I would do the best thing for you. I know this doesn't feel like the best thing right now but eventually you'll understand why, that judge thinks that what's best for you is John and Claudia, now when things are so bad you want to run, I want you to close your bedroom door and take one moment to feel sorry for yourself, a moment to hate John and Claudia, a moment to hate me, but then you put those moments away and you get back in the saddle my girl and you show them who you really are, you are and will always be Evelynn Reynolds, the daughter of a man who was strong and a mother who would die for you,"

Evelynn hugged her tight "I promise mommy,"

"Evelynn my little girl, I need you to understand that I did everything in my power to keep you with me, and I need you to know that I love you more than you will ever know until you have your own children,"

"I love you too mom,"

Mick and Clyde stepped off the plane.

"It's time," Clyde said softly

Emily cupped her daughter's face in her hands looking her in the eye.

"I love you," tears streamed down Emily's face.

"I love you too mommy,"

Evelynn hugged Mick and then Emily before Clyde led her on to the plane.

Emily felt her legs begin to fail her and Mick gathered her in his arms, holding her tight. Her breathing coming in short gasps as she tried to control her sobs.

Mick backed them away from the plane as its engines started up. They watched it taxi down the runway and lift into the air.

In that moment, Emily's heart shattered beyond repair and she sunk to the floor, Mick going with her.


	20. Chapter 16

The plane took to the skies and Evelynn watched her mother grow smaller. Clyde walked into the cockpit with the pilot as he often did on the Interpol jet. Evelynn took this opportunity to wrap her arms around her legs and allow her tears to flow.

Her body wracked with sobs, her heart physically hurt in her chest. She couldn't catch her breath. Evelynn lifted her head and tried to breath. She didn't want an asthma attack to start up. She was in enough pain.

Clyde came back a while later and sat with her.

"How are you doing Evelynn?" He asked softly

"I want my mom,"

"I know, this isn't fair but you need to do what the Judge has told you and go back just until you're eighteen and then you can do what you want, just bide your time and then when the time is right you can go back,"

Evelynn hugged her legs tight and closed her eyes.

"If I know Emily and I do, I know she would have tried her best to keep you with her,"

Evelynn nodded "But it doesn't make it any easier,"

"No it doesn't, try to get some sleep,"

Evelynn took out Crumbles from her purse and held her tight as she tried to fall asleep.

All too soon, Clyde woke her as the jet began to land. She put Crumbles away and sat up. The jet landed and Clyde led Evelynn to a waiting car to take her home. She got in and Clyde gave the address to the driver before climbing in with her.

"Don't you trust me to go back on my own?"

"It's not that I don't trust you, I promised your mother I'd see you inside,"

Evelynn nodded as she watched the English scenery go by the window. The car pulled up outside of John and Claudia's house, reluctantly, Evelynn got out. Clyde got her case and they walked to the front door. He rang the bell and the door flew open.

"Evelynn! Welcome home sweetheart," Claudia said happily

Deciding against what Evelynn had wanted to say, she nodded her head.

"Thank you for bringing her home Clyde,"

"It's not a problem, hang in there Evelynn," he said gently before walking to the car.

"Come on, don't be a stranger," Claudia said warmly "I know you're mad at us but you'll understand one day,"

Evelynn stepped inside the home she had spent most of her life. But without Emily, it wouldn't truly be home. Home was where her heart was and her heart was in America with her mother.

"There's my girl," John smiled walking into the hall hugging her "We've missed you darling,"

"Everything is how you left it in your room,"

"I still have a room?" Evelynn asked

"Of course you do! You will always have a room with us, you're our daughter Evelynn," John replied "Come on, let's get you settled and you can have a sleep before you meet Sammy,"

John and Claudia led Evelynn to her room where she put her bags down, it was how she left it. Just without her water glass. She looked around and tears fell.

John saw this and nodded to Claudia to get her to leave the room. She somehow managed to make Evelynn worse. John wrapped his arms around her.

"Let it out sweetheart,"

"I just want my mum," she buried her head in John's chest.

I know what's going through your head, why doesn't she call John and Claudia mum and dad? For as long as Evelynn could remember, John and Claudia had let her decide what to call them, but they also wanted her to remember that Emily was also her mother.

John cradled her close as she cried, she had always calmed better with John rather than Claudia and soon enough her sobs faded and she wiped her eyes.

"There now, feel better?"

She nodded

"Now I know what's running through your head and you're wrong, you can still call Emily, we won't force you to stop talking to her, your mother is our friend, we couldn't do that to her,"

"So you take your friend's daughter away? Yes that makes perfect sense," Evelynn glared at him

"Evelynn it wasn't on our ruling, the judge decided you were to come back, don't you think we would have allowed you to stay with Emily?"

"No! Because you two adopted Sammy and wanted me to come back so we could all play happy family! I was happy with my mother and you all ruined it!"

John kissed her head and got up, he left her room and she curled up on her bed. Finally they knew how she felt. Evelynn's eyes got heavy and she quickly fell asleep.


	21. Chapter 17

Evelynn woke a few hours later and immediately checked her phone. She had one message from her mother. Unlocking her phone, she opened the message and it read;

My precious Evelynn,

These next few years will suck but just remember how much I love you and that one day we shall be together again.

I love you now always and forever

~ Mom

Evelynn set her phone down and walked from her room, down the stairs and stood shyly in the lounge doorway. John was sat reading a book while Claudia was cradling a sleeping baby.

"Come in sweetheart," John said gently as he closed his book.

Evelynn walked in and sat in one of the plush chairs that was in the room.

"Would you like to meet Sammy?" Claudia asked

Evelynn nodded and Claudia carried the little boy over to her and lay him in her arms. Evelynn looked at the tiny baby and her heart swelled. He was cute. He opened his eyes and looked at her. As if he understood, he nestled his little head into Evelynn. Gently, she stroked her finger over his cheek.

"What happened with him?" She asked quietly

"His mother passed an hour later his father went awol after that," Claudia replied

Evelynn held the little boy closer to her.

"I think he quite likes you Evelynn," John pointed out.

Evelynn smiled gently "I like him too, will dad come back for him?"

"No, he told the doctors to put him up for adoption, he couldn't handle a baby,"

Evelynn held the baby carefully as she lifted her legs on to the chair and rested him on her thighs. Sammy looked at Evelynn and gave her the biggest smile.

"Look at that, his first smile," Claudia smiled

"It's gas," Evelynn replied

"Nope, he stopped doing that about three weeks ago," John corrected

Evelynn nodded and stared at Sammy.

"How can anyone not want their child?"

"We ask ourselves that, you were lucky, your mother desperately wanted you but she needed to protect you,"

Evelynn decided there and then that she wouldn't let anything happen to Sammy. She was going to be the best big sister she could be.

"Can I help take care of him?" She asked shyly

"Of course you can Evie-Lynn," John smiled "He already adores you,"

Evelynn shifted Sammy to lay on her chest and the two fell asleep.

"I didn't expect that to happen," Claudia asked

"It's good it did, they need each other,"

John lay a blanket over Evelynn and Sammy to keep them warm while they slept.

The next time Evelynn woke up, Sammy was awake too kicking his little legs in the air. John was on the phone to someone and Claudia was in the kitchen.

"She's just woken up actually, hang on Em,"

John walked over to Evelynn's chair phone in hand.

"I'll swap you one baby for your mother on the phone,"

Evelynn nodded and John took Sammy before handing Evelynn the phone. She sat up and took a breath.

"Hi mommy," tears already in her eyes

"Hi baby girl, how are you doing?"

"I'm not ok," deciding to tell the truth

"Me either but I'll be with you again soon,"

"What do you mean?" Evelynn looked at John who smiled

"Christmas is next week isn't it?"

"You're still coming?!"

"Of course I am! Did you think I wouldn't? Come on Evelynn you know better than that,"

"You promise?"

"I promise,"

Evelynn laughed gently wiping her eyes and sniffed.

"No tears my love, by the time you get home from school next Friday I'll be there waiting for you, now Mick is insisting he talks to you,"

Giggling Evelynn nodded "Okay,"

After a quick chat with Mick, Evelynn said her goodbyes to them both and gave the phone back to John then went to her room to get changed. Once changed, Evelynn walked back downstairs to the kitchen where she found Claudia.

"Hi honey,"

"Could I have a hug please?"

"Of course! You don't have to ask,"

Evelynn walked to Claudia, who folded her into a hug.

"You miss Emily huh?"

Evelynn nodded as tears threatened to fall. Burying her head into Claudia, Evelynn allowed her tears to fall.


	22. Chapter 18

A/N

I would just like to acknowledge three things here. Firstly, I know the last two chapters have been extremely fast moving and that's what I wanted to happen. It's been planned that way.

Two, I'm sorry that the last two chapters have been rather shorter than the others. I was struggling when writing them.

And on a happier note; this chapter was one I had multiple ideas for and so I put it to one of my most loyal readers, to see what they thought would be best so thank you to you!

Now enough from me! Here we go!

Two weeks flew by much to Evelynn's delight. She had gone back to her old school and got her place back in the school Orchestra. She however hadn't returned to dance. Evelynn threw herself into putting all her passion into her Violin playing and singing. And yes, she was one of these musicians that swayed when playing.

That Friday; Evelynn went to school with a spring in her step. Why? Because it was the day her mother would be coming to England for two weeks AND she had a concert that night. She'd be playing her violin and had a vocal solo. Evelynn and her fellow Choir friends were allowed to choose the songs they were going to sing. Evelynn had chosen Paint it Black by Ciara.

Evelynn had seen the film it was from, The last Witch Hunter with Declan and Emily one Saturday and fell in love with the song.

Evelynn met up with her friend Roisin, the two had met in Choir rehearsals as Roisin had only moved to Evelynn's school a week before she had returned. The two instantly clicked.

"What's made you so bouncy?" Roisin asked

"My mum is coming today!" Evelynn replied wearing the biggest smile.

"Will she be at the concert tonight?"

"I hope so! My brother and her partner are coming too! I can't wait! But they get to mine before I do so I won't see them until after the show,"

And with that the two girls went into the music building. Because of the concert, all those involved were excused from classes so they could set up and practise. Evelynn exchanged hellos with the other people within the concert group and filled her water bottle so she could keep her voice from croaking.

Meanwhile back at home, John had just parked the car with, Emily, Mick and Declan. Between them all they were going to surprise Evelynn after the concert that night. They had it all planned out.

The five of them would go to the concert while Claudia's niece was watching Sammy and at the end Mick would drive Declan and Emily home so Emily could hide.

Claudia rushed outside and hugged Emily.

"It's so good to see you Em!"

"You too, is she at school?"

"Until after the concert tonight yes, how are you doing?" Claudia asked

"It's been two long weeks of hell," Emily replied honestly"

"Well hopefully this will help you both, and this must be Declan, you were only tiny when I saw you last," John smiled

"Yes sir, nice to meet you," Declan offered his hand

"And polite too!" John beamed and shook his hand

Claudia stepped aside and let the three jet lagged visitors in and upstairs to their rooms.

"Luckily we have two spare rooms as Sammy is still sleeping with us," She opened one door "Declan you can take this one,"

"Thank you, would it be alright if I took a nap? I feel like I need to keep my eyes open with toothpicks,"

"You don't need to ask, this is your house for the next two weeks so please do as you wish," John replied

Declan smiled and nodded as he walked into his room, he set his case on the floor and took off his jacket. While John led Emily and Mick to another room.

"This one's for you two, Evelynn's next door so you're close by,"

Emily wrapped her arms around John "Thank you for this,"

"You're family, Em, now I don't want to see any of you for at least three hours,"

Emily smiled and nodded, Mick wrapped an arm around her and led her into their room.

"Should we unpack then sleep or sleep then unpack?" Mick asked

"I'm too excited to sleep, I've really missed her,"

Mick held her close kissing the top of her head.

"I know you have baby, I've missed her too but it's different for you,"

"I just want to go get her from school and not let go,"

"We have to wait until after the concert, then you can hold her as much as you want,"

Emily nodded and yawned so Mick scooped her up into his arms and lay on the bed with Emily in his arms. She lay her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

"Sleep well Em,"

That night at school, Evelynn was warming up her vocals with her singing teacher for her big solo. She was extremely nervous.

"Evelynn," her vocals teacher interrupted

"Oh hi Sasha, I didn't see you,"

"Thats ok sweetheart, listen I don't think the song you chose is right for you,"

"But I like the song," Evelynn looked at Sasha

"As do I but as your vocal teacher, I know that you trust my judgement, yes?"

"I do, but I don't have time to learn another song," Evelynn began to panic

"Your solo isn't until the end and you know this song very well, remember I had you singing that one by Celine Dion?"

"To love you more?" Evelynn asked taking a sip of water

"That one yes, I think you would do so much better with that one tonight, your voice is better suited to that,"

"Okay, I'll do it,"

"That's my girl, now the piece at the very end, take a deep breath as you'll be using that to carry the notes,"

Evelynn nodded and sat down.

"The group is on in ten minutes, listen to it while you have the chance,"

Nodding again Evelynn took out her headphones and plugged them into her phone before finding the song and playing it.

Ten minutes slipped by quickly and Evelynn took her place on stage beside Roisin. The two exchanged smiles and waited for the curtain to go up.

In the school assembly room, John and Claudia sat in the front row of chairs, while Emily, Mick and Declan sat at the very back to hide themselves from Evelynn's view. This of course didn't sit well with Emily.

"Em stop pouting," Mick said softly

"I want to be down there with them to see her,"

"I know but if we want this to work we can't be seen," he replied pressing a kiss to her jaw "It'll be worth it my love,"

Pouting still, Emily sat down with them and watched the curtain go up and the choir sing their first song.

All of Evelynn's nerves had gone by their second song but then, all too fast it was time for her solo. She was waiting her turn backstage and was scanning the crowd from behind the curtain, to see if she could see Emily. Sighing when she only saw John and Claudia in the front row.

"What's wrong?" Roisin asked

"My mum isn't here,"

"She's probably at the back, we cannot see that far up,"

"I hope so,"

"You're up! Knock em dead!"

Evelynn took a drink of water and took a deep breath as Sasha introduced her.

"Our next act, decided to change up her song tonight but I assure you, this will make even the strongest heart melt, so without further adieu, please welcome Evelynn to the stage!" The crowd clapped as Sasha left and Evelynn went on.

She walked to the microphone stand and took the mic from it.

"Is she nervous?" John asked

"Of course not," Claudia replied

Back at the top row

"She's nervous," Emily stated

"How can you tell?" Mick replied

"I'm her mother, I know her,"

Evelynn began her song and Mick recorded every second on his cell. When it came to the finalé, Evelynn stumbled with the words. She wanted to run.

"Oh my baby, that's it! I'm going down there!" Emily stood

"Emily," Mick growled "Sit down,"

"Let me go, she'll relax seeing me," Declan was up and already moving down the steps towards the stage.

He met Evelynn's gaze and waved gently. Something inside her clicked and she carried the last part of the song, stronger than she had ever done before in rehearsals.

The audience stood and clapped and some even cheered. Evelynn smiled and took a bow before exiting the stage. Declan went backstage but was stopped by Sasha.

"Please can I see her? I'm her brother,"

Nodding Sasha let Declan passed and into the wings where he picked up Evelynn and hugged her.

"You did so well! I'm so proud of you!"

"Dec? What are you doing here?" Evelynn asked

"I wasn't going to miss this, besides I wanted to see you for Christmas,"

"Is mom with you?"

Showtime.

Declan lowered Evelynn to her feet "I can't sugar coat this, but your mom and the team got called away on a case this morning, she won't be able to make it in time,"

Evelynn nodded and hugged her brother.

"That's why I came, I'm not Emily I know but I thought it might help, now, wipe your eyes your last group song is up soon, Mick and I will see you back at the house ok?"

"Okay,"

Declan kissed her head and returned to the seats. The last song came on and as it finished, Mick, Emily and Declan slipped quickly from the building and returned to John and Claudia's house to get ready to see Evelynn.

"Ok Emily go hide in the office," Mick almost demanded causing her to frown

"What?"

"I don't like you ordering me around Mick,"

"I'm not ordering you,"

"You did when we were at the school and you're doing it again now,"

Emily stalked off into the office with Mick hot on her heels. He caught her hand.

"Baby I wasn't ordering you around, I know better than that,"

Emily glared at him.

"Come on baby," he soothed gently, running his finger along her jawline.

She wasn't letting this go easily. Mick groaned.

"You woman are infuriating, you know what this does to me,"

Emily's glare turned into a smirk, naturally she had been teasing him. Mick glared and pulled her to him kissing her roughly.

But before things could get heated Mick pulled away.

"They'll be home any minute darling, we can finish this later,"

He kissed her again before returning to the living room. No sooner as he stepped in, the door opened revealing John, Claudia and Evelynn.

"Hey kiddo! That was one heck of an amazing solo!" Mick gushed hugging her

"Thank you,"

"I recorded it and sent it to your mother who no doubt will show it to the team and make Penelope cry,"

Evelynn smiled gently as she took her phone from her coat pocket.

"I'm going to leave mom a message, I wanna tell her I did it,"

She turned and walked to the office door before calling her mother, whose phone was turned off or on silent.

"Hi mommy, it's me, I did my solo but I stumbled. I wish you could have been here, I miss you so much mommy," Evelynn took a breath as her tears fell "Merry Christmas mommy, be safe, I love you,"

Emily's heart broke from the otherside of the office door, she wanted to hold her so badly. But she had to stick to the plan. Evelynn returned to the living room and wiped her eyes.

"Why don't you get changed while I order food?" John asked

Evelynn nodded and walked to her room where she let her tears spill over and sobbed.

She calmed down somewhat before changing into her pjs and returned downstairs. Mick waited until she was in the living room before helping Emily sneak up behind her.

"So Evelynn, I figured you could have one of your Christmas gifts now," John smiled

"Unless its my mum, I'd rather not thank you,"

At that moment Evelynn's vision went black as two hands covered her eyes. She began to panic until…

"Merry Christmas my darling," Emily whispered in her ear.

Emily removed her hands as Evelynn spun on her heel and saw her standing there in front of her.

"Mommy!"

Evelynn jumped into her arms and buried her head into Emily, who wrapped her arms around her tightly.

"I'm right here baby," Emily held her closely and kissed her head "Mommy's here,"


	23. Chapter 19

"I can't believe you're here!" Evelynn said still hugging her mother

"I wouldn't miss this for the World, you did amazingly tonight,"

"But I stumbled,"

"And you carried on, that's the main thing,"

Evelynn finally let go of Emily who sat on the couch allowing Evelynn to sit with her and snuggle into her.

"Either way, I am so so proud of you,"

"Thank you,"

Evelynn yawned and allowed her eyes to close as she listened to Emily's heart beat a steady rhythm. Emily nudged Mick who gently lifted the sleeping teen into his arms and carried her to her bedroom, with Emily hot on his heels. She climbed into Evelynn's bed and Mick set Evelynn beside her.

Emily pulled the covers up over them both and cradled her daughter to her chest. Mick smiled and pressed a kiss to Evelynn's head and one to Emily's lips.

"Sleep tight baby," he whispered to Emily "Goodnight superstar," he said quietly to Evelynn.

"I love you," Emily said looking at Mick

"And I love you both,"

Smiling, Mick left the room and Emily held Evelynn close and fell asleep too before long.

In all the commotion, no one, not even Emily, had noticed a black car parked just across the street from John and Claudia's house. Watching their every move, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Lowering a pair of binoculars; the gruff looking man, who had aged well with time sat and waited. She was in there and so was the person he wanted to see.

Setting the binoculars down, he rubbed his hand over his head, contemplating his next move. He decided to return to his hotel until the morning when he would make his next move.

The next morning, Evelynn awoke still in her mother's arms. It hadn't been a dream! Smiling to herself, Evelynn cuddled back into Emily and closed her eyes.

"It was about time you woke up," Emily said gently

Opening her eyes again, Evelynn smiled brightly.

"Morning mom,"

Evelynn stretched and sat up, letting out a yawn and shaking her head gently before getting out of her bed. Emily took the opportunity to get out the bed herself. Evelynn opened her closet and placed her hands on her hips, biting her lip as she decided what to wear.

"That's like looking at me from behind," Emily commented smiling to herself

"Except I'm shorter than you,"

"At the rate you're going, you'll be my height by the time you're seventeen, get ready while I wake Mick," Emily kissed her head and left the room.

Again, the black car was back, parked up outside, watching and waiting. He had to talk to her today. He just needed her alone.

Back inside everyone was downstairs discussing the day and what everyone was doing.

"I'm going to take Evelynn and Declan to Sea World, the one here is amazing," Mick stated

"Claudia and I have work so it looks like you're home alone Em, could you look after Sammy?" John added

"Yes! That's fine by me! Time alone these days is a luxury with my job," Emily replied "Don't get buying Evelynn anymore stuffed penguins Mick,"

Hearing this Evelynn turned and pouted at her mother.

"You have too many," Emily laughed

"I do not! Twenty is hardly too many," Evelynn argued back

Mick laughed and grabbed his shoes and wallet as Declan got ready and Evelynn said goodbye to her mother John and Claudia.

All at once Emily, was home alone. Well sort of, Sammy was fast asleep still. So Emily took his bouncy chair into the living room and opened her book that she had started on the plane ride. What she wasn't expecting was a knock on the door.

Getting up, Emily walked to the door and took her gun from her purse. She opened the door and there in front of her, as alive as you or me was Ian Doyle.

"Hello Love," he said somewhat quietly

"You're dead?!" Emily stated rather than questioned

"Apparently bad guys can be saved and hidden too, but I'm not here to fight you," Ian said holding up his hands

"What do you want Ian?" Emily demanded

"To see Declan, I know he's here with you,"

"Absolutely not. Do you really think I would let you walk back into his life after what you did?! You're wrong Ian,"

"Emily please, I did wrong yes but I just want to see him, to apologize and be the father I should have been to him," Ian pleaded

This was new; Ian Doyle nearly on his knees begging to see Declan. Emily looked at him.

"Where are you staying?"

"A hotel by the Thames,"

"Meet us at the London Eye tomorrow at noon, alone, no guns and no phones or cameras, if you fail to listen to anyone of these rules then you will never see Declan again," She informed him and began to close the door on him

"Understood, and Emily?"

Emily stopped at looked at him "What?"

"That teenage girl? She's yours isn't she?" Emily nodded "Motherhood is a great look on you, are either of the men here her father?"

"Thats none of your concern, tomorrow, noon, London Eye,"

Emily closed the door and dead bolted it before calling Penelope.

"Emily! How is London?! How is Evelynn?! Why are you calling at 2am on a saturday?!"

"Garcia I need your help,"

"I am up and ready to serve you oh fearless leader!"

"I need you to hack into all the cameras around the London Eye tomorrow from 9am to 6pm," Emily requested "And can you get Morgan here on the next flight?"

"Done! Why what's going on?" Penelope asked

"Its Doyle, he isn't as dead as we thought,"

A/N

GASP! Okay so I know that in the show Doyle is dead but I wanted to bring him back to stir things up.


	24. The end

Dear readers.

Thank you all for sticking by my work but for the time being, I will no longer be adding to this due to unforseen events.

However, once I have finished feeling sorry for myself, I will be back and so will Evelynn.

Thank you again.

~Lilly


	25. News!

To my amazing readers. For those who wish to read the sequel when it's out, the first chapter is ready. Please message me privatly and I will send you the link as I won't be posting it here


End file.
